La Revolución
by Ingrid Gyllendrak
Summary: AU donde la Legión de Reconocimiento es el Ejército Revolucionario en un país sometido a la dictadura de "El Titán" y sus murallas, con paralelismos y analogías a la historia original de SnK, donde por supuesto queda tiempo para el amor. Varias parejas, Ereri como principal. Long-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Fic largo. Contenido medianamente maduro y acción. Este primer capítulo es de introducción a la historia, pero que no cunda el pánico que en breves comenzará el salseo. Este fic contiene/contendrá **violencia, lenguaje obsceno y malsonante, y sexo.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Shingeki no kyojin_ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Dicho todo esto, ¡que disfrutéis el fic!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Año 858.

Ochenta años de la construcción de las murallas alrededor de todo el perímetro del país.

Ochenta años de la llegada de El Titán al mando, un viejo pirado que en vez de decaer con el paso del tiempo, solo estaba más y más sediento de poder a costa de la miseria de los demás.

Y más de ochenta de aristocracia, pobreza, terror y redención. De sometimiento y sumisión.

De la dictadura, de corrupción, de desigualdad e injusticia, de imposición de ideas y creencias, de restricción de la libertad de pensamiento y de expresión, de represión, de discriminación.

Las ciudades y barrios de aquellos que eran ricos y privilegiados se disponían por todo el centro del país, en torno al colosal fuerte militar en el que se erigía la mayor eminencia y a la vez la más temida de las bestias. Las clases medias y las más bajas delimitaban ese centro jerárquico de las gigantescas murallas que de tan altas como eran, apenas dejaban entrever los rayos del Sol, recordándoles día a día lo lejos y a la vez tan cerca que les quedaba la libertad.

—Pero está bien. Todo está bien para nosotros, porque El Titán nos protege… ¿verdad?

Él siempre había dicho que aquellas murallas los protegerían del resto de los países vecinos que solo querían invadirlos, tomar todas sus tierras, poseer todas sus riquezas y violar a todas sus mujeres. Que evitarían una nueva guerra como la que estos libraron hacía ochenta años contra el ejército de su padre, el antiguo gobernador del país, fallecido en el campo de batalla y al que El Titán sucedió, logrando al fin la victoria tras años de muchas muertes y destrucción. Había jurado a todo su país que una catástrofe como aquella no volvería a ocurrir, que aquellos kilométricos muros los defenderían para siempre de cualquier asalto, que habían traído la paz para el resto de la eternidad. Los devotos más jóvenes incluso las alababan como a diosas subordinadas al único y todopoderoso dios que era El Titán.

Y lo más triste, pese a la opresión y el sufrimiento, era que los más pobres, víctimas del analfabetismo y la desesperación, habían llegado a creerlo así también.

Que las murallas que les impedían ver el cielo, al menos los mantendrían durante todas sus vidas a salvo en la tierra. Que los fuertes impuestos que debían pagar solo fomentaban que el país saliese adelante y que hubiese más dinero para pagar por la seguridad que les brindaba el Ejército que deambulaba las veinticuatro horas del día por todas las calles velando por la seguridad de todos y el cumplimiento de la orden.

Armin no podía seguir escuchando todas aquellas barbaridades. Era consciente de que debido a la dura represión durante aquellos últimos más de ochenta años, aquel pensamiento estaba prácticamente infundado en toda la población. Pero oírlo directamente de una niña de apenas nueve años que jamás había pasado hambre ni frío, ni sabía lo que era ver cómo un soldado ametrallaba a plena luz del día contra una pared a un civil era algo tan doloroso y desesperanzador que no se sentía capaz de poder quedarse callado por mucho más tiempo.

Aquellos niños pijos que conformaban su clase de quince alumnos, por supuesto, no tenían culpa de nada. No podía echarles en cara que pensasen de aquella forma cuando era a lo que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar desde que habían nacido, cuando a lo largo de todas sus vidas, solo por pertenecer a clases sociales más altas sin que ellos lo hubieran elegido así, cualquier cosa les había salido a pedir de boca.

Y esos niños eran el futuro del país, en los que residía la esperanza del progreso y de cambiar el rumbo que los dos tiránicos dictadores habían establecido con su avaricia y maldad durante un siglo.

Cuando Armin era pequeño, pasaba mucho tiempo con su abuelo, ya que su madre enfermó de gravedad y debido a las pésimas condiciones en las que vivían acabó falleciendo, y su padre fue ejecutado por robar una barra de pan después de llevar varios días sin comer.

Su abuelo pudo contarle lo que había ocurrido hacía ochenta años. Su abuelo pudo contarle la verdad que ocultaba el gobierno, y es que si aquella guerra con la que todo comenzó tuvo lugar, nada más lejos de lo que El Titán y su padre habían hecho creer desde entonces. Los más ancianos, que vivieron en la época de antes de las murallas, ya no estaban en el mundo para contarlo, y si lo hicieran, es seguro que el Ejército se encargaría de silenciarlos con una bala en la sien.

Armin nunca se había considerado una persona físicamente fuerte, pero si seguía vivo, sabía con toda certeza que era gracias a todo lo que su abuelo le había inculcado y a la sabiduría que había desarrollado gracias a los libros que el gobierno aún no había podido eliminar.

Con su inteligencia, cultura y gran esfuerzo, hacía tres meses había conseguido ganarse una plaza como profesor de Literatura en una sencilla escuela de las afueras de un pueblo rico del distrito de Stohess, o si no rico, por lo menos de alto nivel de vida, y lo más importante, cerca de la capital. Por supuesto, el contenido de todas las asignaturas que se impartían en los colegios estaba restringido por las autoridades, para que los niños jamás conociesen más allá de lo que El Titán quería hacer creer a todo su país. No fuese a ser que la gente comenzase a pensar por sí misma, por Dios.

Y es que Armin siempre había disfrutado difundiendo todas las cosas que sabía a otras personas, y hasta el momento se las había ingeniado para que no lo ejecutasen por ello. Sabía que si conseguía la plaza en aquella escuela iba a tener que callarse muchas cosas y escuchar otras tantas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza por parte de aquellos que habían vivido toda la vida con los ojos vendados, pero al fin en sus veinticuatro años podía llevarse al menos un trozo de pan y una sopa caliente a la boca todos los días, y dormir bajo un techo cada noche.

Para él y para Eren, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

 _Solo tiene nueve años, Armin_ , se dijo, _no se lo tengas en cuenta_.

Sin embargo, casi podía escuchar a la misma vez la voz de Eren en su cabeza: _"Yo a los nueve años ya tuve que ver a mi madre morir porque no teníamos dinero para las medicinas. Y también cómo disparaban a tu padre en la cabeza mientras te obligaban a mirar y su sangre te salpicaba en la cara. No quiero volver a verte sufrir de esa forma nunca más"._

Se mordió el labio. El libro que sostenía entre el pulgar y el anular le temblaba en la mano.

Esos niños eran inocentes y buenos chicos. Todos los días le sonreían y lo trataban con educación, se mostraban interesados en sus clases y se respiraba un buen ambiente en el aula. Ellos no tenían culpa de haber nacido de personas con dinero en un próspero pueblo. No tenían culpa de que desde pequeños les hubieran metido aquello en la cabeza con calzador.

Los niños no dirán nada, y él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso.

Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de su posición. Debía ser él quien pusiese la pequeña primera piedra. Era eso lo que siempre había querido, para lo que había estudiado y se había esforzado tanto.

—Aprovechando el comentario de Cindy y que la semana que viene voy a comenzar a explicar la novela, ¿os apetece que os cuente una pequeña historia?

Todos los niños asintieron con los ojos brillantes, emocionados por conocer las anécdotas que el profesor Arlert de vez en cuando cedía a contar, y contentos por el breve descanso de aquella lección sobre las figuras retóricas de la poesía. Armin sintió cómo algo se le desgarraba en el interior, esbozando una triste y forzada sonrisa.

—Muchos sabéis que antes que El Titán y de que las murallas se construyeran, era su padre el que estaba a cargo del país, ¿verdad? —comenzó a relatar—. A diferencia de lo que seguro que os han contado siempre, ese gobierno no fue un gobierno muy bueno, ya que el Primer Titán, como así se conocía al padre del actual gobernador, castigaba a todas las personas que no pensaban como él. Quizá es algo que todavía no podéis entender, pero a este tipo de gobierno se le llama dictadura, y es cuando un señor nos da órdenes y tenemos que hacerlo porque lo dice él, aunque esté mal. —Hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y coger aire. —Para que os hagáis una idea, mis papás murieron porque no tenían dinero, aunque esto pasó hace menos tiempo. Y todos los que no tenían dinero tenían miedo por lo que el Primer Titán pudiera hacerles, porque no podían pagar los impuestos que él les pedía a pesar de que era su culpa que esa gente fuera pobre. —Los rostros de los niños ahora se contraían en muecas de incomprensión y horror. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa se había esfumado por las duras y complejas palabras del profesor Arlert. —Durante la dictadura del Primer Titán, muchas personas que no tenían dinero emigraron a los países vecinos debido a las malas condiciones en las que vivían. Estos países colaboraron mandando ayudas y otras facilidades a nuestro país a espaldas del gobierno del Primer Titán y su ejército. Esto solo consiguió desencadenar la persecución de los exiliados y los bombardeos en las ciudades más importantes de los países aliados que auxiliaron al nuestro, y en respuesta, estos hicieron lo mismo en las ciudades en que se encontraban los principales cuarteles de nuestro país, lo que se tradujo en la guerra que todos conocéis y de la que tanto nos han hablado. En uno de estos bombardeos, el Primer Titán murió y su hijo y sucesor terminó con éxito lo que su padre había comenzado. De esta manera, para evitar la emigración y los rescates, El Titán mandó construir unos muros tan altos y gruesos alrededor de todo el país para que nada ni nadie pudiera atravesarlos, y eliminó cualquier tipo de vía de comunicación, incrementando por tanto aún más la pobreza y la desgracia hasta hoy en día, continuando con el legado y las costumbres de su padre.

Armin había soltado todo aquello del tirón, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos con el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía en clase.

Podía sentir las gotas de sangre caliente en sus mejillas. Podía revivir la imagen de su padre muerto en el suelo, y el color carmesí tiñendo el pavimento. De su madre con los ojos en blanco, tirada en la cama con la piel amarillenta y pústulas en los brazos.

Advirtió que los niños no habían conseguido seguirle el hilo. Algunos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, otros se miraban entre ellos intentando comprender aquella historia tan inusualmente oscura a lo que estaban acostumbrados del amable y dulce profesor Arlert.

Armin se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y trató de soltar una carcajada para tranquilizar a sus alumnos. Tal vez se había ido un poco de la lengua.

—Ah, lo siento, chicos. Todavía sois jóvenes e inocentes. Lo que intentaba deciros con esta historieta es que…

La clase transcurrió con normalidad una vez los muchachos lograron apaciguarse. Cuando estos regresaron a sus casas, ninguno pudo evitar preguntar a sus padres por lo que les había contado el profesor Arlert aquella mañana.

Durante la cena, que consistía en una simple tortilla de un huevo junto con media patata asada acompañado de un vaso de vino dulce barato, Eren estuvo despotricando como de costumbre sobre los clientes de la zapatería en la que trabajaba desde que Armin y él se habían instalado en aquel pueblo de Stohess con motivo de la plaza de Armin en el colegio. A Eren tampoco le quedaba nada en Shiganshina, el lugar en el que ambos habían vivido como perros hasta hacía relativamente poco.

Nada salvo Armin.

—Estos ricos son unos quisquillosos, siempre poniendo pegas a cada encargo. Deberían saber que el mero hecho de no pisar el suelo directamente con el pie descalzo ya es un privilegio.

Armin se rascó la mejilla y rió suavemente, objetando que ya no eran críos y que si no bajaba los humos iban a despedirle de cualquier trabajo al que se presentase.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios para pasar el pedazo de patata que acababa de llevarse a la boca, justo cuando aporrearon la puerta de la casa con suficiente fuerza como para preocuparse. Fue Eren quien se levantó y abrió, pálido y con las palmas de las manos sudorosas pero con su habitual expresión ceñuda cuando vio que sus visitantes eran tres soldados más grandes que el armarito que tenían en la única habitación que conformaba la diminuta casa en la que llevaban tres meses viviendo.

Antes de que Eren pudiera saludar o preguntar el motivo de su presencia allí, uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante, y con una voz demasiado grave e imponente que incitaba a tener que aguantar la respiración, tan solo dijo:

—Armin Arlert.

—Sí, soy yo. —Armin ya se había levantado de la mesa antes de escuchar su nombre.

El soldado apartó de un fuerte empujón a Eren dejando paso a los otros dos. Estos cogieron con brusquedad a Armin por las muñecas y le colocaron unas esposas.

—Eh —apeló Eren, dirigiéndose a la puerta para cortarles el paso, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo de repente—. Eh, soltadlo, ¿por qué cojones lo estáis esposando? ¿A dónde os lo lleváis?

Armin miraba al suelo con sus enormes ojos azules como platos, blanco como la cera y con las manos congeladas, agarrado por ambos brazos por dos de los soldados, sin inmutarse.

—Armin Arlert. Ha sido denunciado por el padre de uno de sus alumnos. Mañana será juzgado en la capital.

—¿Qué?

Todos ignoraron a Eren, abriéndose paso para sacar a Armin de la casa.

—Eh, no, no. No va a ir a ningún sitio hasta que me expliquéis qué mierda ha pasado. —Le irritó aún más que su amigo pareciese estar en el limbo, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Retuvo a Armin por el hombro, pero nuevamente fue empujado por el soldado.

—Armin… ¡ARMIN!

Eren se abalanzó contra uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Armin de sus delgados brazos, y a cambió recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo llevó directamente al suelo, estampándose antes contra la mesa. Otro le remató de una patada en la cabeza y una segunda en las costillas cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

Con la mirada nublada y un hilo de sangre fluyendo desde su nariz hasta el suelo de madera, la puerta se cerró tras las enormes espaldas de los soldados. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para poder pensar con claridad. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Alargó la mano con lentitud y pesadez para coger un cuchillo que había caído al suelo a causa de su impacto contra la mesa en la que hasta hacía un mísero minuto había estado riendo y disfrutando de una suficiente cena con su casi hermano.

Vio las gotas de sangre caer al suelo. Sentía el labio superior caliente.

Joder, le habían golpeado demasiado fuerte.

Perdió la consciencia antes de cerrar los dedos en torno al mango.

* * *

 **Tengo mucha ilusión por esta historia y como he dicho al principio y en el summary, pretendo que sea un fic de bastantes capítulos (alrededor de 20 tal vez, ya se verá). Muy pronto comenzarán a aparecer los ships ;)**

 **Agradecería muchísimo una review para saber si os ha gustado. De momento no tendré fechas exactas de subida.**

 **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos.**

 **Un beso y mil gracias por leer (L)**

 **Ingrid Gyllendrak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Solo la voluntad de lucha logrará cambiar el mundo_.

Si el Ejército del Gobierno estaba conformado por aquellos soldados reclutados de las mejores y de más alta calidad de vida de la aristocracia, unos pocos valientes de las clases pobres se alistaban al movimiento rebelde.

Como flores pisoteadas cuyos nombres nadie recuerda. Como aves caídas que esperan los próximos vientos para intentar volar de nuevo, prisioneros de la humillación, acechando al contraataque, en busca de venganza, de justicia, o tal vez de ambas, movidos por dolorosos pasados de desdicha y miseria.

Ellos eran el Ejército Revolucionario.

Christa era una excepción. Criada en una familia rica, teniendo por padre al alcalde de una próspera ciudad cercana a la capital, ¿qué tipo de desgracias podía haber tenido que soportar durante su vida una princesa?

Fue por eso por lo que se unió al Ejército de El Titán. Nunca había sido una muchacha de destacadas cualidades físicas, más bien justo lo contrario: pequeña, frágil, dependiente. Pero era justa, bondadosa e inteligente, y quería derribar esa fachada que los demás habían decidido construir por ella. No quería ser ninguna princesa.

Ni siquiera Christa era su nombre real, pero cuando se alistó en el Ejército se obligó a sí misma a despojarse de cualquier resto de su anterior vida, aunque eso conllevase cortarse la larga y rubia melena que siempre había estado orgullosa de lucir, e incluso cambiar su verdadero nombre.

Conoció a Ymir en la primera concentración del Cuerpo de Adiestramiento. Durante los entrenamientos no solían coincidir habitualmente, pues Ymir había sido colocada en los grupos más capaces, mientras que ella figuraba en los más novatos, pero eran compañeras de habitación e Ymir tuvo que aguantar asiduamente las quejas sobre lo duros que eran los entrenamientos y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de la _princesita_. Sin embargo, Christa nunca abandonó ni se amedrentó lo más mínimo a la hora de la verdad, siempre sonreía a todo el mundo y cualquier momento le resultaba adecuado para ayudar a los demás, pese a que muchos de ellos se hubiesen metido con ella con anterioridad. Ymir lo pasó mal cuando los hombres comenzaron a fijarse en Christa, pero la muchacha siempre parecía preferirla a ella ante cualquier cosa, _y no solo porque fuesen compañeras de habitación y no le quedase más remedio._ Le resultó inevitable no caer rendida ante los pies de una _reina._

Durante las primeras salidas fuera de la capital a los distritos pobres, cuando Christa se vio obligada a disparar a una mujer enferma frente a los ojos de su hijo mugriento y descalzo, decidió que no podía seguir con aquello.

Fueron varias semanas las que Ymir intentó retenerla en la capital para lograr convencerla de quedarse. Fueron las mismas las que Christa rogó a Ymir que se fugase con ella, sin entender cómo era posible que aquella persona que le había dado tanto y a la que creía conocer podía seguir pensando que aquello que el Gobierno hacía era lo correcto, después de haber visto y tenido que hacer lo mismo que le habían obligado a ella. Al fin y al cabo, Christa nunca había conocido nada más allá de su cuento de hadas bajo las mentiras del gobierno.

Se escupieron cosas muy feas, pero Ymir jamás dijo nada respecto a la traición de su compañera de cuarto. A los pocos meses, Ymir apareció repentinamente y sin cómo ni por qué por Ciudad Subterránea, un distrito bajo tierra como su propio nombre indica bajo la capital del país, lugar donde tenía su base principal el Ejército Revolucionario a espaldas del Gobierno.

Entre lágrimas, besos y abrazos, pronto desapareció aquel kilométrico y profundo abismo que las había separado aquellos meses. Ninguna había cambiado su forma de pensar, pero atendieron a las opiniones de la otra y se disculparon por todos los improperios y piedras que se habían lanzado en aquel cuchitril donde habían compartido mucho más que una amistad.

Ymir seguiría formando parte del Ejército del Gobierno, y Christa de los rebeldes, pero establecieron un pacto entre ellas y con el Ejército Revolucionario por el cual se les permitiría verse a cambio de que Ymir filtrara información acerca del Gobierno que a estos pudiera serles útil (y por supuesto, que no revelaría al Ejército nada sobre ellos ni de dónde se ubicaban). A fin de cuentas, durante aquel tiempo distanciada de Christa había llegado a comprender que muchas de las medidas tomadas en las calles eran excesivas (y por eso había procurado que la asignaran únicamente como parte del escuadrón de vigilancia del fuerte militar), y que lo que más le importaba en el mundo era ella _._

Era de noche. Aquel día Ymir libraba pronto, y fuera de horario laboral los soldados del Gobierno eran libres de hacer e ir a donde les placiese, pues no eran más que aristócratas corrientes y molientes, así que cada vez que el caso se daba, la chica siempre se escabullía para encontrarse con su novia donde ambas no fuesen molestadas.

Ese lugar no podía ser otro que el cuartel de los rebeldes en la mencionada Ciudad Subterránea, cuya existencia el Gobierno de El Titán desconocía completamente. Y es que aquel suburbio no era más que un distrito creado por todos aquellos de clases medias y bajas que no tenían un lugar en la superficie, ya fuera por el estricto control de la superpoblación debido a las murallas, por buscar refugio, por no poderse permitir pagar los altos impuestos, porque fuesen perseguidos por el Gobierno por diversas razones, o cualquier otro motivo similar. Por ello era que no podía haber un lugar mejor para que se instalase la élite del Ejército Revolucionario pese a las malas condiciones, por cercanía con la capital y por tanto con la fortaleza de El Titán, y por su seguridad al ser secreto para el Gobierno.

El distrito tenía un solo acceso con el exterior, que se hallaba en un estrecho callejón sin salida de algún punto poco concurrido de la capital. Por esta razón, las salidas al exterior estaban muy controladas y reguladas para no levantar sospechas acerca de la existencia y el paradero de Ciudad Subterránea, donde solía reinar una aparente paz y libertad y relativa prosperidad que conseguían contrarrestar las pésimas condiciones de vivir bajo tierra. Y es que si Ymir descubrió aquel lugar tan estrictamente protegido, fue por un mero descuido de una mujer que había perdido de vista a su hijo un día de mercado. La muchacha estuvo durante horas buscando a la madre del niño, que no debía pasar de los cinco años, sin éxito alguno, por lo que tras proponerle acompañarle a su casa por si su madre había vuelto, el niño la llevó inocentemente hasta la entrada de Ciudad Subterránea. Sin embargo, lo primero y lo único en lo que pensó al descubrir aquello, fue que se trataba de un lugar más en el que buscar a Christa. Por tanto, y al además encontrarse de lleno con que allí se asentaba la base de los rebeldes, no necesitó más pistas sobre dónde podía haber llegado a parar su amada.

Aunque en Ciudad Subterránea no existían las absurdas normas que se imponían en el exterior, sí que se había propuesto un toque de queda a la misma hora que el que se daba en la superficie, para que el bullicio del subterráneo no llamase la atención cuando afuera en las calles habitaba el silencio. Por eso, en el horario en que Ymir llevaba a cabo sus visitas a la base del Ejército Revolucionario de la capital, no había un alma por ningún lado.

Ymir la esperaba en el muro de siempre junto a uno de los recovecos de las salidas traseras del cuartel. Vestida de calle con una camisa blanca, apoyada desenfadadamente contra las pintadas de la pared, y el cabello oscuro, habitualmente recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, suelto a la altura de la barbilla. Alta, esbelta, guapa.

—Hola, preciosa —se giró hacia Christa nada más ésta materializarse a su lado, guiñándola un ojo y esbozando una media sonrisa ladeada.

Christa respondió lanzándose a sus brazos. Solo hacía tres días que no se veían, pero no podía esperar a buscar sus labios. Ymir la correspondió y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, entregándose a ese anhelado beso. No obstante, la situación no permitió que la cosa se alargara tanto como les hubiese gustado.

—Tengo noticias. —Se separaron. Christa frunció el ceño, entornando los ojos con notable preocupación. —Esta tarde arrestaron a alguien en la zona que cubro. Al parecer intentaba llegar a la prisión, y estaba solo. Tenía… o sea, no han logrado sonsacarle nada, pero creen que es de los vuestros. Tenía un tatuaje en el pecho.

Christa se llevó una mano a la boca, espantada.

—¿Pero estás segura de eso? —inquirió esta —En este cuartel no nos falta nadie. Y no todos llevamos tatuajes.

—Venga ya, si hasta tú tienes uno. —Pese a la gravedad de la situación, Ymir sonrió con sorna, a lo que Christa respondió enarcando una ceja como _se puede saber qué quieres decir con "hasta tú"_.

Como otras innumerables cosas, "decorarse la piel" estaba prohibido en el país. Por eso, como tradición, o tal vez como seña de identidad, todos o al menos la mayoría de los soldados del Ejército Revolucionario decidían tatuarse en algún lugar del cuerpo que la ropa pudiese cubrir. No hay ni que decir que en cuanto el Ejército del Gobierno divisaba a cualquiera con un tatuaje, enseguida se le tachaba de rebelde y se le mandaba directamente a juicio (en el caso de ser detenido en la capital o ciudades cercanas) para posterior ejecución. Por ello era impensable, o más bien de estúpidos, que los civiles tomaran la decisión de hacerse un tatuaje. De hecho, los tatuadores solían ser los mismos soldados del Ejército Revolucionario más mañosos o rebeldes jubilados, quienes daban garantía de no delatar a sus clientes.

—En cualquier caso tengo que informar al comandante. Aun tratándose de un ciudadano ¡no quiero que nadie muera!

Dijera lo que dijese ella, Christa era toda una reina.

Siempre impartiendo justicia, velando por el bien de los demás; solo gracias a su buena fe, Ymir había podido comprender la maldad que hay en el mundo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debió escaparse con ella cuando se lo propuso, y por el contrario fue su elección permanecer junto a El Titán.

—Casémonos, Historia.

No era la primera vez que Ymir le proponía algo así, pero nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Christa se dejó abrazar y hundió la nariz entre el pecho y la clavícula de su chica. Luego se revolvió un poco, con el sonrojo aún tiñendo sus níveos pómulos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. —Christa sonreía, abrigada por la calidez de la risa de Ymir. Con el amor pintado en los ojos. —Y para eso mucho tendría que cambiar la sociedad. Ya sabes que está prohibido el matrimonio entre… bueno… dos chicas. Ni dos chicos. Ni…

… _entre personas de distintos bandos._ Pero eso era más bien era una ley no escrita.

En ese momento, la pesada puerta de hierro se abrió con un estruendo contra el muro. Ambas se separaron de golpe, aunque Christa se relajó un poco al cerciorarse de que se trataba de la líder de escuadrón, Hanji Zoe. Una mujer apasionada y tal vez hiperactiva dados los hechos, y también bastante atolondrada, pero pocas mentes igual de prodigiosas debían quedar en el país. Pero si Christa tuviera que quedarse con un único adjetivo que la definiera, sería _comprensiva. Humana._

Y es que aunque todos hubiesen aceptado y respetado su relación con Ymir, todavía resultaba incómodo para el personal verlas juntas, y muchas veces tampoco podían reprimir las miradas desdeñosas contra ella. Por parte de Ymir ocurría lo mismo, pero era algo que Christa sabía que no podía cambiar y que en realidad comprendía.

Sin embargo, Hanji siempre era igual de despreocupada y jamás daba lugar al malestar. Se había acostumbrado a Ymir y la veía casi como a una más, a sabiendas de quién era y de que ella misma formaba parte de los más altos rangos del Ejército Revolucionario y por ello se suponía que debía ser más estricta. Es más, Christa era consciente de que de no haber sido por Hanji Zoe, quien más puso de su parte en la conclusión de aquel pacto, tal vez ella e Ymir no habrían podido estar en ese momento allí afuera, comiéndose los morros y con proposiciones de matrimonio.

Hanji llevaba la coleta despeinada, las gafas de ver sobre la cabeza y una enorme bolsa de basura que había salido a tirar. Tuvo que detenerse y ponerse las gafas para poder reconocerlas. Saludó a Ymir alegremente, pero la dureza en la mirada de Christa le indicó que algo iba mal.

Suspiro. Sonrisa cansada.

—Pasad, anda.

* * *

Revisaron cada sala, cada dormitorio y cada rincón del cuartel antes de que todo el Cuerpo acudiera a aquella cochambrosa habitación de reuniones, de paredes de cal sucia, baldosines rotos y alguna que otra gotera.

—Estamos todos.

Todas las miradas recorrían a todos los presentes, deteniéndose especialmente en la aparentemente relajada expresión del comandante y líder de la rebelión, Erwin Smith, que permanecía sentado con los dedos entrecruzados por debajo de la barbilla, y por supuesto en Ymir, quien había dado la voz de alarma y en quien nadie confiaba.

—¿Puedes asegurar que se trataba de un rebelde? —rompió el hielo, con recelo mal disimulado, uno de los soldados.

—Ya os he dicho lo único que vi —respondió Ymir en su mismo tono y con la barbilla alta.

—¿Y si se lo está inventando?

—Tal vez el Gobierno está tramando algo contra nosotros y está de infiltrada…

—Eso, a saber si esto no es más que una jugarreta para tendernos una emboscada si ideamos un plan de rescate.

Murmullos por aquí, cuchicheos por allá. Tampoco era algo que no hubiera ocurrido nunca cuando Ymir traía noticias. Si esta se mordía la lengua era solo porque recordaba que todo aquello que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para el bienestar de Christa. No es como si a ella le importase mucho lo que le pasaba o le dejaba de pasar a un rebelde, y menos todavía si no se trataba de ningún compañero cercano o amigo de su novia. Además, si los quisiera traicionar, lo hubiera hecho ya. _Tarugos que sois_.

El comandante pegó un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa alrededor de la cual se disponía todo el mundo. El silencio se hizo de golpe.

—¿Puedes contarnos algo más, Ymir? —habló esta vez Erwin, todo suavidad y enfocando en el tema —Aparte del tatuaje ¿te llamó algo más la atención? ¿Qué pasó exactamente cuando lo atraparon? ¿Dijo algo significativo sobre quién podría ser o de dónde podría venir?

—Me extrañó bastante el hecho de que fuese solo, o por lo menos eso pareció porque no hemos dado con nadie más rondando por la fortaleza o intentando entrar —colaboró la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido todavía incómoda—. Mató a los dos guardias del portón de mi zona, tan solo con un cuchillo de cocina, luego lo atraparon y se lo llevaron. Más tarde cuando lo encerraron me contaron lo del tatuaje, y yo misma fui a asegurarme, pero no pude hacerle preguntas porque estaba inconsciente; está en una celda del piso -3 de las mazmorras. Enseguida lo dieron por rebelde, así que lo mandaron ahí directamente. Supongo que mañana en el juicio se encargarán de eso.

—Si mañana es el juicio no tenemos mucho tiempo —intervino Hanji a media voz por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquel comité, dirigiéndose más bien a Erwin y a un hombre bajito que había sentado a su lado y que Ymir nunca lo había visto hablar mucho, y si lo hacía, era serio y más cortante que el acero—. Ymir, cualquier detalle es importante, haz un esfuerzo, por favor.

La chica chistó, pero hizo el ademán de intentar recordar.

—Tenía el cabello castaño y parecía bastante alto. Dijo un nombre mientras se resistía. Pero lo siento, de verdad que no me acuerdo.

Nuevamente el runrún molesto de los murmullos se apropió de la sala.

—Me parece un acto demasiado temerario como para tratarse de alguien del Ejército Revolucionario…

—Si pertenece a cualquier otro cuartel, que vayan a buscarlo ellos…

—No podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma por una mera especulación…

Erwin comentó algo con Hanji que solo pudieron escuchar ellos.

—Es cierto que sería arriesgarse mucho —opinó la mujer de gafas—, pero ten en cuenta que si ha ocurrido en la capital y el chico viene de algún cuartel de una ciudad exterior, tal vez el rescate no llega a tiempo antes del juicio. Será solo un soldado, pero no podemos abandonarnos entre nosotros de esta manera, y menos cuando precisamente no nos sobra personal.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes para a continuación girarse hacia el hombre bajito, que en ningún momento sacó a relucir cualquier atisbo de indecisión o preocupación. Bisbisearon algo entre ellos, hasta que este último se encogió de hombros e Ymir alcanzó a leerle en los labios un " _Haz lo que quieras"._

Todo el mundo calló, expectante.

—Ymir, gracias por la información. Será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes. —No había esquivez en la voz del comandante, sino de verdad denotaba agradecimiento. Tras una pausa, Christa la acompañó hacia la salida. —Que toda la escuadra de Levi reúna armas. Esta noche partís hacia el exterior.

* * *

El frío le calaba los huesos, penetrando por todas sus entrañas. La humedad provocaba un desagradable olor a moho. Ni siquiera le habían servido cualquier cosa que por vomitiva que fuese pudiera comerse; para qué, iba a ser solo una noche.

Eren era todo ansiedad y frustración. Apoyado contra la pared, con las rodillas encogidas, la impotencia ardiéndole en las venas, un lado de la cara hinchado y la incertidumbre de si el gorila que lo había pateado en su propia puta casa le había roto una costilla. Tenía por manía morderse las manos cuando se ponía nervioso, por lo que llegado a aquel punto extremo, incluso las magulladuras le comenzaron a sangrar del ahínco con que se hería a sí mismo.

Desde que llegó a parar allí hacía unas horas no había parado ni un segundo de exprimirse la cabeza pensando en el modo de salir de allí, y para más inri, escapar con lo que había ido a buscar y por lo que lo habían encerrado en la soledad de aquel antro vacío.

Por desgracia, había inspeccionado cada ladrillo de la pared, cada centímetro del suelo, y no había ningún tipo de trampilla o conducto de ventilación, por lo que la única opción era hacer un agujero en el suelo con sus propias uñas o doblar los barrotes de la prisión, y ninguna de las dos habían resultado ser viables. Pensándolo en frío, el plan había estado destinado al fracaso desde el principio, pero al que se le daban bien esas cosas era a Armin.

 _Armin…_

Aporreó de nuevo la pared, comido por la ira y las ganas de echarse a llorar. Tenía el puño amoratado y tembloroso debido al golpe. Boqueó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? ¿Así es como se suponía que debía de proteger a sus seres queridos, metiéndose él mismo en la boca del lobo?

Se negaba a morir.

Pero no le quedaba tiempo.

Era tarde y estaba soñoliento y molido tanto mental como físicamente, pero aún así, en aquel estado de vigilia, sus oídos percibieron el sonido de unos pasos pesados contra la piedra del suelo.

Asomó la punta de la nariz entra las rejas para distinguir a un guardia más rellenito que corpulento y con cara de poco avispado. Tampoco es que Eren se considerara alguien lo suficientemente atento como para cazar a las personas al vuelo, pero al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

Cuando el guardia llegó a su altura para llevar a cabo su labor, Eren se levantó con pesadez y se encaró a él contra los barrotes de la celda en una posición que pretendía ser amenazante, intimidante y confiada. Que de confiado nada, pero aquella era la última carta que le quedaba por jugar.

—Eh, gordo.

* * *

Ymir bajó al piso -3. Sudor frío. Nudo en la garganta.

No tenía por qué tomarse tantas molestias. Ni siquiera le importaba nada de todo aquello, ya había cumplido con su parte. No debería sentirse tan inquieta y nerviosa.

Pero tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliese bien si es que por algún casual a los subnormales de los rebeldes se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de meter a Christa en aquel estúpido rescate, o si ella misma se había ofrecido voluntaria.

Su tarea era sencilla, y es que no podía haber nadie allí abajo para poder dejar vía libre a los del Ejército Revolucionario, pues por mucho que le pesase al orgullo de todos ellos, sin su ayuda, las probabilidades de que tuvieran éxito en una misión que implicase adentrarse en el fuerte militar del Gobierno eran básicamente nulas. Además, quería tener algunas palabras con aquel entrometido; si no resultaba ser miembro de la rebeldía, ella misma se encargaría de llevarlo a rastras al juzgado, por todos los problemas que le estaba dando.

Chascó la lengua contra el paladar. Para su mala suerte, ya se encontraban allí dos inútiles discutiendo. No se había esforzado en aprenderse los nombres de sus compañeros; el más gordo tenía un ojo amoratado, un pómulo hinchado y un corte en la ceja del que pendía un hilo de sangre.

—¿Y aquí qué coño ha pasado? —preguntó Ymir de mala gana, todavía desde la estrechez del corredor de las escaleras.

Los dos se giraron hacia ella.

—¡Este cabrón mugroso! —chilló el guardia magullado con toda su indignación —Ha empezado a provocar y…

—…el retrasado le ha abierto la puerta para enfrentarlo —terminó el otro, no menos enrabietado.

—Es que también hay que ser gilipollas —secundó la chica. Echó un vistazo al interior de la celda, y el prisionero parecía dormido o inconsciente, también con algunos rasguños en la cara, pero al menos con mejor aspecto que su compañero.

Este volvió a quejarse todo lo que pudo y más.

—¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido que eso es lo que pretendía? Si no llego a dormirlo se nos hubiera escapado, genio. —Ymir comprobó que el "guardia sensato" llevaba un pañuelo en la mano, deducía que impregnado con algún tipo de somnífero.

—Bueno —refunfuñó el grandote—, no habría logrado ir muy lejos de haber sido así. Total, van a matarlo por la mañana. Debí haberle disparado cuando se me echó encima.

Ymir puso los ojos en blanco acompañado de un bufido; odiaba a los hombres. Se recordó por qué había bajado allí, inventando la excusa del cambio de turno, y tras una breve disputa, los dos guardias lograron quedar convencidos. Cuando se aseguró de que ambos se habían perdido de su vista, ella misma se marchó, dejando al muchacho de nuevo solo en su celda, pues lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que nadie bajase y para ello no necesitaba hacer compañía a aquel idiota que tampoco había resultado ser útil para darle conversación. Tampoco tenía ganas de encontrarse con las caras de perro de los subiditos de los rebeldes, así que se quedó a la entrada, metralleta en mano y mirada de lince.

Respiró hondo y maldijo para sus adentros. En qué entuertos la mandaban meterse.

Todavía quedaba mucha noche.

* * *

Corrían en parejas, con varios metros de separación entre unos y otros; la líder de escuadrón Hanji en cabeza, Petra con Auruo, Erd con Gunther, por el alcantarillado de la ciudad.

No es que no se sintiese capaz, pero Petra no podía entender por qué el comandante Erwin había decidido encomendarles a ellos aquella misión tan simple, por qué poner en riesgo al escuadrón más fuerte con que contaba el Ejército Revolucionario por algo tan irrelevante como la vida de única persona. Había reprimido a Auruo antes de salir por tener ese mismo pensamiento tan miserable y egoísta, pues ¿acaso no era ese su legado, proteger al pueblo de la tiranía de la dictadura? Sin embargo, tras meditarlo, creía excesivo tomarse tantas molestias, y si bien era cierto que ellos eran quienes tenían más probabilidad de salir victoriosos de aquello, también consideraba que sus habilidades podían ser reservadas para asuntos más… importantes. Que no estuvieran al alcance de nadie más, pues el éxito nunca está asegurado, y sería un completo desperdicio perder a los más fuertes "en vano".

Y no es que no se fiase de Hanji, porque solo tenía motivos para sí hacerlo, pero habitualmente era el capitán Levi quien dirigía todas sus misiones y ante quien respondían. No obstante, este aún estaba recuperándose de una lesión en el tobillo fruto de una mala caída durante la última guerrilla contra los soldados del Gobierno, y era Hanji quien lo sustituía.

Y es que sin lugar a dudas, si tuviera que poner su vida en manos de alguien, sería con absoluta y ciega fe en las del capitán.

—Eh, basta ya con esa actitud —le siseó Auruo, que había advertido su ceño fruncido durante todo el camino—. Y no me digas que es por el mal olor de las cloacas, y es que yo entiendo que no todo el mundo está tan cualificado como lo estoy yo, pero… —Chasquido. Ahogó un quejido. Le dolió hasta a ella, aunque ya era habitual que Auruo se mordiese constantemente la lengua. Se lo tenía merecido, por bocazas.

—Idiota —un murmullo, casi inaudible—. Te he dicho mil veces que no hables mientras corres.

—Silencio. —Esta vez fue Hanji, más seria que de costumbre. —Ya estamos.

Desde que el Ejército Revolucionario era Ejército Revolucionario, la compleja red de alcantarillado de la capital contaba con la construcción de distintos túneles que conectaban con diferentes zonas del subterráneo de la fortaleza de El Titán y que permanecían inutilizadas. Y aquella no era la primera vez que se lograban infiltrar en el fuerte, pero tampoco podían permitirse el lujo de hacerlo tantas veces como quisieran para no levantar sospechas y perder el único recurso que tenían para acceder a él en situaciones de emergencia. Es más, las veces que esto había ocurrido, o la misión había resultado un fracaso y tenían que volver con las manos vacías, o era un fracaso igualmente pero habían muerto en el intento.

El túnel que tomaron desembocaba en un diminuto habitáculo en el que no cabían más de dos personas. Al otro lado contaba con una trampilla que permitía observar el exterior, por lo que parecía un sencillo conducto de ventilación desde fuera. Todo calculado al milímetro.

La única que había estado allí con anterioridad, como es de esperar, era Hanji, en su comienzo en la rebelión, en un intento de asalto de otros muchos. De todos los que fueron, solo ella y algún otro habían conseguido sobrevivir. A Hanji no le extrañaba que Petra se preocupase. Ni siquiera ella las tenía todas consigo, a pesar de ser quien había propuesto el rescate.

—Bien, ya conocéis el plan —dijo Hanji entre susurros, una vez habiéndose asegurado de que el otro lado estaba despejado—. Ymir debe de estar por aquí. Si veis a un guardia por el pasadizo no lo matéis a no ser que os vea. Auruo y Gunther dirigíos a las puertas principales e inutilizar a los que haya allí, en el peor de los casos matadlos. Tiene que parecer que hemos entrado desde fuera. Hay que dejar el menor rastro posible por esta zona.

Petra captó el atisbo de aflicción en la mirada y la voz de la líder de escuadrón, pues sabía que, a pesar de formar parte del Ejército Revolucionario y saber a lo que iba, esta no era partidaria de matar por matar, y que pese a que aquellos soldados del Gobierno se tratasen de gente sin escrúpulos que no dudaría un segundo en asesinar a sangre fría a quien fuese si así lo creían oportuno, Hanji prefería diseñar estrategias, dirigir interrogatorios y tal vez capturar rehenes. Aquella actitud a Petra no le resultaba para nada tranquilizadora en aquel momento en que no podían permitirse replantearse principios morales.

Fueron Gunther y Auruo los que salieron primero, alejándose sigilosamente por el túnel con pistola y puñal en mano. Las dos mujeres junto con Erd lo hicieron en sentido opuesto, buscando el acceso al tercer piso bajo tierra.

Los pasos eran rápidos pero ligeros, sutiles pero silenciosos, como los de un felino, guardándose las espaldas en el trayecto. El corredor continuaba alargándose casi sin final con el repiqueteo de sus pies contra la piedra, sin rastro alguno de su compinche.

* * *

El tedioso silencio llegó a su fin cuando sintió que los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar y los sentidos a nublársele.

Ymir se pasó una manga por la boca para retirarse un hilo de saliva y cargó el arma en alto con alarma y los músculos tensos. Los gritos, golpes y disparos reverberaban por aquellos túneles como sonidos casi fantasmagóricos, escalofriantes, y aunque todavía se podían percibir a una distancia considerable, también era verdad que se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

No sabía si es que los del Ejército Revolucionario habían entrado como un elefante en una ferretería o es que ella no había sido suficientemente cautelosa en evacuar de soldados aquel piso, pero con aquel revuelo no tardarían en acudir refuerzos y en terciarse las cosas.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? ¡Tú, gordo, ven aquí!

Golpes metálicos que no cesaban provenían de la celda de abajo e Ymir se preguntó cuánto maldito tiempo se había quedado sobada como para que el efecto del somnífero del prisionero se pasase. Qué momento más oportuno. _Esto ya está empezando a tocarme las narices._

Bajó con brusquedad y el gesto encendido en cólera. Cuando irrumpió en el diminuto rellano, el prisionero calló de sopetón y por reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás, cogido por sorpresa ante la cara nueva y cubriéndose con los brazos asustado cuando esta disparó varias veces en su dirección para cargarse la cerradura de la celda.

Ymir lo agarró con fuerza por el antebrazo para sacarlo de allí, pero cuando el muchacho se liberó del momentáneo shock y su cara recuperó algo de color, comenzó a oponer resistencia, por lo visto sin importarle un bledo que su captora tuviese una metralleta cargada y echando humo.

—¡Eh suéltame, zorra! ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que no sepa dónde está Armin!

—¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! —Ymir perdió los estribos. Los dos tironearon violentamente. —Han venido a rescatarte, estoy de tu lado.

Pero como cabía esperar Eren no se creía ni una palabra de una persona ataviada con un uniforme de los soldados del Ejército del Gobierno, y tampoco es que supiese de nadie que tuviera interés alguno por su vida, por lo que ambos continuaron forcejeando y escupiéndose improperios.

Eren logró empotrarla contra la pared con el antebrazo en su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ymir le pegó un rodillazo en el bajo vientre, provocándole una ligera convulsión hacia detrás que aprovechó para asestarle otro golpe seco en la nuca con la culata del arma. Eren cayó de rodillas, atontado, e Ymir le propinó un último y fuerte puñetazo en el lado inflamado de la cara para terminar de rematar. _Eso por lo de zorra._

Con la frente y las manos sudadas, el pelo en la cara y la respiración tan agitada, Ymir no supo cómo se las apañó para conseguir colocarle una venda en los ojos y unas esposas en las muñecas, para que cuando despertara el muy imbécil no diese más problemas.

Escupió sangre y cargó con el peso muerto del chico (más alto que ella, con los pies arrastrando) escaleras arriba. El escándalo les pisaba los talones, ya podían distinguirse voces. Ymir corrió tanto como el aturdimiento, las magulladuras de la reciente pelea y el saco de patatas que se había echado a cuestas le permitieron.

De repente, sintió un intenso y punzante dolor en la pantorrilla, obligándola a hincar la rodilla de la misma pierna en el suelo.

La habían disparado por detrás. _Pero qué mierdas está pasando._

—A dónde te lo llevas.

Ymir no tuvo que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que era la voz del soldado que estaba antes con el gordo. Dada la situación no se le ocurrió ninguna astucia que pudiera convencerles, y de verdad que lo intentó, porque si le habían disparado en una pierna había sido para frenarla porque todavía querían creer que era un malentendido. Se permitió unos segundos para coger aire, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en la garganta esperando que en cualquier momento una bala le atravesara el cráneo.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—¡Pero no ves que todo lo de antes ha sido una estratagema! ¡Mátal-

Se giró e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y habilidad para darse un impulso con la pierna sana, todo a velocidad de una centella, dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente del chico y la pesada metralleta. Se abalanzó contra los dos guardias con tal rapidez y potencia que el gordo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un puñal le rasgase la yugular de lado a lado, como una segunda sonrisa. Antes de que este llegase a desplomarse muerto, Ymir ya había arremetido contra el otro, el que la había disparado, pero solo consiguió que del impacto de ambos cuerpos se le cayera el arma de fuego al suelo.

Se levantó como pudo y los dos se lanzaron hacia la ametralladora, pero como Ymir se vio con todas las perder, con un chillido de agonía decidió apuñalarlo en el estómago, y para cuando los dedos del soldado se lograron cerrar en torno al gatillo, llegó una segunda puñalada en la garganta y una tercera al corazón. Recogió a Eren del suelo, y comenzó a andar de nuevo, cojeando y llena de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, con los ojos acuosos por el inhumano esfuerzo, el dolor y por las ganas de llorar.

Pasos apresurados se aproximaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y quiso darse por vencida hasta que ante ella aparecieron la loca de las gafas de los rebeldes y dos personas más que había visto alguna vez en las reuniones de estos.

—¡Ymir, pero si estás heri-

Con toda su desesperación y rabia, Ymir les arrojó el cuerpo del chico con un grito nacido de lo más hondo de sus pulmones, como quien pasa una pelota, pero como si le ardiera entre las manos. Erd lo interceptó.

—¡Ojalá y se muera cuando lleguéis a la base!

Fue Petra la que la sostuvo por los hombros antes de que a Ymir le fallaran la pierna mutilada y el sostén del cuerpo. Hanji fue después, alarmada por su lastimero estado.

—Ymir ven con nosotros —dijo Hanji—, te curaremos en el cuartel. Pero hay que hacerte un torniquete cuanto antes. —Ymir negó lentamente con la cabeza, intentando incorporarse por su cuenta aún en los brazos de Petra. —No puedes quedarte aquí, te van a delatar.

—No hay testigos si estos están muertos. —No fue más que un susurro. Tenía la boca seca; se sentía delirar. —Diré que habéis sido vosotros. Que os lo llevasteis. Van a venir… Daos… prisa.

Debían salir cuanto antes de allí, pero no podía dejar a Ymir así, no después de haberse implicado tanto en algo que no era ni problema suyo y haber salido la peor parada. Se mordió el labio inferior y con toda la prisa que pudo arrancó el bajo de la camisa del uniforme de la chica, lo enrolló en torno a su pantorrilla por encima del balazo e hizo un fuerte nudo. Apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en el muro, sin saber si Ymir había cerrado los ojos abrumada o si se había desmayado.

Erd se echó al recién llegado a la espalda, sin perder tiempo en quitarle la venda de los ojos o las esposas de las muñecas, y los tres echaron a correr para reencontrarse con Gunther y Auruo, que regresaban con algunas manchas de sangre y contusiones.

Todavía les quedaba un movido camino de vuelta.

* * *

Eren entreabrió los ojos, pero no veía nada.

No sabía qué sucedía, ni qué había pasado, ni si estaba soñando o no. Percibía que se movía, y que le dolía absolutamente cada parte del cuerpo, en especial el lado de izquierdo de la cara, que chocaba continuamente contra el hombro o la espalda de alguien que lo cargaba.

 _¿Me están llevando a juicio? ¿Ya se ha pasado toda la noche? Ah, ya me da igual._

Solo había claro un único pensamiento en su mente.

 _Armin… ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

 **El capítulo tres tratará del encuentro de Eren con el Ejército Revolucionario (la Legión de Reconocimiento), por tanto tendrá su primer encontronazo e interacción con Levi.**

 **Me encantaría saber que os está pareciendo de momento el fic, así que agradecería un montón que me dejarais una review :3 ¡Me animaría mucho a continuar!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Ingrid Gyllendrak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eren aún no estaba del todo consciente y seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, con la mirada en blanco y sin poder ver nada. La cara dormida, la mandíbula suelta, la cabeza embotada, los sentidos agarrotados. Se sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo, de poder reaccionar, como un muñeco de trapo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.

Tal vez se habían detenido, porque ya no se notaba agitado por el traqueteo de la carrera. Tal vez lo habían dejado en el suelo, porque dejó sentir el calor de otro cuerpo y ahora era rígido, plano y frío.

Percibía voces lejanas, apenas como murmullos, tanto que casi las sentía arrulladoras, apacibles. Respiró hondo, y sentir de golpe todo ese aire en los pulmones de alguna manera logró espabilarlo un poco.

Sí, estaba sentado, con la espalda y la coronilla apoyadas. No sabía por qué pero no podía ver nada, y aunque todavía estaba demasiado entumecido y atontado para mover apenas un dedo, tal solo de la tensión que tenía encima sus muñecas se resintieron del roce con el metal de las esposas. ¿Y por qué notaba como si el suelo se moviese? Nunca se había subido a un ascensor, las chozas de Shiganshina y su humilde casa de Stohess no disponían ni por asomo de algo por el estilo, pero adivinó que estaban en uno y que estaba en marcha.

Nadie hablaba, pero sentía la presencia de varias personas a su alrededor.

Tragó saliva. _Esto solo puede significar…_

—Qué habéis hecho con Armin.

Sintió escalofríos al escuchar su propia voz, retumbando grave y casi inaudible contra su pecho.

No obtuvo respuesta y el ascensor se detuvo. Fue levantado por los brazos y Eren se dejó hacer, más que nada porque su cuerpo no le obedecía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes andar? —Una voz de mujer, demasiado amable para tratarse de un verdugo o de alguien que estuviese conduciéndole por el camino a su ejecución. —Voy a quitarte la venda, pero lamentablemente te tengo que dejar las esposas puestas. Queremos hacerte unas preguntas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Una repentina claridad lo cegó por unos instantes, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Los volvió a abrir despacio, poco a poco, aguardando a que la vista se le aclarase, y lo primero que distinguió fue efectivamente el rostro de una mujer de cabello oscuro y gafas, con nariz aguileña y ojos brillantes. Sonreía con suavidad, lo que solo le provocó más confusión.

Una sala más bien pequeña con una solitaria silla en el centro y lo que a Eren le parecieron decenas de miradas inquisitivas se abrió ante sus ojos. Estaba casi en penumbra, lo único que salvaba a aquella habitación de la oscuridad total era una bombilla desnuda colgando del techo. Un tío menos considerado que la mujer de gafas lo agarró con rudeza y lo arrastró de malas formas hasta la silla; seguidamente volvió a desparecer entre la negrura. Aparte de la cantidad de gente allí reunida, no veía a ningún juez, ni una horca, ni una hilera de soldados del Ejército del Gobierno armados, ni ningún tipo de instrumento con el que dictar la sentencia de un criminal.

—Quiero ver ese tatuaje del que hablaba Ymir.

Una sombra diferente emergió y le pegó un fuerte y brusco tirón de la camisa, haciendo saltar los primeros botones al suelo y dejando al descubierto todo su pectoral izquierdo junto con un tatuaje grande de un halcón con dos pares de alas; un par agazapada, abrazándose a sí mismo, y el otro par, que apenas parecía un espejismo, alzadas, dispuestas a levantar el vuelo.

Aturdido consiguió visualizar al que había hablado: un tipo alto, corpulento y rubio con las cejas espesas y los pómulos marcados. A su lado se había materializado en un segundo la de las gafas, y al otro lado estaba colocado un hombre bastante más bajo que ellos dos con la mirada más dura que Eren había visto en su vida. Tragó grueso, intimidado, retirando la vista rápidamente.

—Puedes sentarte. —Eren lo ignoró y permaneció de pie. —Dinos. ¿De qué cuartel vienes? ¿Qué hacías en la fortaleza de El Titán y cuál era el motivo de tu juicio?

Eren no comprendía nada. No comprendía quién era toda esa gente y qué era eso de no sé qué cuartel. Podía contestar a dos de las tres preguntas pero por algún motivo seguía sin poder articular palabra, mirando constantemente a su entorno, respirando pesado y con el flequillo castaño pegado a la frente por el sudor frío.

—Vaya, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? —Con calma. Sin levantar la voz, con un matiz irónico, casi mirándolo con superioridad. La voz del hombre bajo resonaba en sus oídos y provocaba en él sensaciones contradictorias, entre terror y sosiego a la misma vez. Vestía una camisa blanca remangada y un pantalón negro de traje que le estilizaba las piernas, y permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una posición que parecía relajada al mismo tiempo que amenazante.

—No… no sé de qué me estáis hablando.

Murmullo general en toda la sala.

—¿Oh? Te hemos rescatado de las mazmorras de la fortaleza de la capital, claro que sabes de qué estamos hablando. No sé si eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras, pero no en una en la que puedas tomar el pelo a alguien, mocoso. —De nuevo el hombre bajo.

El volumen de los cuchicheos aumentó considerablemente, y Eren continuaba mirando a todos lados y a todo el mundo con la interrogación en el rostro. ¿Quién era toda aquella gente? ¿Cómo que lo habían rescatado? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza, comenzando a frustrarse de verdad.

—Repito… que no sé de qué me estáis hablando.

El rubio grande ordenó callar a todos con un gesto con la mano. Desde luego parecía el más pacífico, aunque tenía toda la pinta de ser el cabecilla o el jefe de… bueno. _Lo que fuera_.

—Primero dinos tu nombre. Eso sí deberías saber contestarlo.

Eren vaciló unos instantes.

—Eren.

—Qué más.

—Eren Jaeger.

—Hanji, comprueba los registros. —El rubio se dirigió a la de las gafas, y con un asentimiento de cabeza esta desapareció, ahora quedando al frente solo él y el hombrecillo de la mirada cortante que lo había llamado mocoso. —¿De dónde vienes, Eren?

—Llevo unos meses viviendo en Stohess con un amigo.

De nuevo todo el mundo se puso a cuchichear, y los dos hombres se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

—Iré al grano, Eren. —Esta vez la voz del rubio sonó más profunda, más desafiante, queriendo hacerse oír bien. —Ahora mismo estás bajo la capital. Somos la élite del Ejército Revolucionario. ¿Eres de los nuestros, o no?

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estaba claro desde un principio. —Una voz masculina provino de algún lugar de la habitación. Eren se giró hacia el foco del sonido y vislumbró a un chico castaño claro con cara de caballo, tal vez de su misma edad, abriéndose paso hacia las primera filas mientras otro chico moreno algo más alto intentaba acallarlo dócilmente sin mucho éxito. —¿Es que eres tonto? ¿Qué persona en sus cabales se tatuaría siendo un civil corriente y moliente? ¡Han arriesgado el culo por ti, que no eres nadie!

Eren le sostuvo la mirada con ira, pero cuando fue a responder a aquel engreído de mierda el tío rubio lo cortó:

—Responde a la pregunta, Eren. ¿Perteneces al Ejército Revolucionario o no?

Chascó la lengua contra el paladar, sintiéndose muy impotente y a punto de consumirlo la rabia. Él no había pedido que lo ayudara nadie y no tenía por qué estar siendo tratado como escoria cuando su único cometido había sido el de salvar a su amigo.

—No. —El volumen de la sala volvió a elevarse progresivamente, con insultos y abucheos por doquier; algo que Eren no iba a tolerar. —¡Pero puede que no sea ningún soldado, pero soy consciente de la maldad del Gobierno y de lo que pretenden! ¡No perteneceré al Ejército Revolucionario, pero soy un rebelde! —Pausa, respiró entrecortadamente para recuperar aire. La audiencia se había quedado expectante, o por lo menos parecía con intención de oír lo que tenía que decir. —He vivido toda mi vida en el distrito pobre de Shiganshina, al sur de la muralla. Cuando no era más que un crío conocí a Hannes, un soldado del Gobierno destinado en Shinganshina que acabó renegando junto con varios compañeros, los cuales se unieron a vosotros en el cuartel del distrito de Trost. Uno de esos compañeros me hizo este tatuaje en Trost, como un símbolo de libertad, como un símbolo de rebeldía y reivindicación. —Dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. —Ja, vosotros deberíais entender eso más que nadie, ¿no? —Tragó saliva por enésima vez en lo que llevaba bajo aquella bombilla. —Ayer arrestaron a Armin siendo inocente. Esos hijos de puta van a juzgarlo y ejecutarlo mañana, ¡siendo inocente! Van a matarlo solo porque este mundo y este país son así de injustos y crueles. ¡Así que si tanto me repugnáis soltadme! ¡Soltadme porque yo no quería que me rescatarais! ¡PREFIERO MORIR INTENTÁNDOLO A DEJAR QUE ARMIN MUERA SIN M-!

No lo vio venir.

El empeine impactó contra su cara con tal violencia y brutalidad que Eren cayó al suelo.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo a sentir dolor o de ubicarse a sí mismo y lo que había pasado, aquel hombrecillo de la mirada fría ya había agarrado el respaldo de la silla para hacerla rotar con elegancia sobre una de sus patas y se había sentado en ella. Metió dos dedos de la mano izquierda en la boca de Eren para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza, de forma que el hombre, sentado y colocando la boca de una pistola apoyada en la entrepierna de Eren, lo miraba duramente desde arriba, con el rostro muy pegado al suyo y pisándole las manos esposadas por detrás de la espalda.

Eren notó el sabor a sangre, y comenzó a salivar como un perro porque se le estaba secando la boca abierta de par en par. Se encontraba en una posición muy ridícula y embarazosa y sentía un pánico sobrecogedor que inexplicablemente no le permitió retirar la mirada de los ojos que lo miraban a menos de un palmo.

Tenía el cabello liso y negro como el tizón, rapado por la nuca y las sienes. La tez clara, la mandíbula marcada y la nariz recta. Los ojos pequeños y afilados de un color entre el azul del cielo nocturno y el grisáceo del acero, y Eren no podría decir si su expresión era de seriedad, neutralidad o de escepticismo.

Una belleza fría y estoica.

Eren notó que los pantalones comenzaron a apretarle y que la pistola hacía más presión. _No. No me lo puedo creer._

—¿Oh? ¿Te has empalmado en un momento como este? —Más aposta, el hombrecillo ejerció más fuerza hacia abajo con la pistola, lo que hizo que a Eren inevitablemente se le escapase un gemido. —Vaya, parece que hemos dado con un degenerado. No te hará tanta gracia si te vuelo los huevos.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio sepulcral, aguantando la respiración. Incluso el jefe y la tal Hanji, que acababa de llegar con un pesado tomo de tapas de piel marrón, pero le dejaron hacer.

—Repito; no sé si eres consciente del todo de la situación en la que estás. —Su aliento contra sus labios, el flequillo negro cayéndole en la frente. —Lo hayas querido o no, ahora estás aquí, nos has visto las caras, sabes quiénes somos; haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerte esa mierda en el pecho. —Hizo más gancho con los dedos que tenía dentro de su boca, tirando así de la cabeza de Eren hacia detrás, hacia él… más cerca. —No te queda más remedio que unirte a nosotros… de lo contrario, si te niegas o no colaboras, te mataré personalmente aquí y ahora.

—Levi…

—De acuerdo —respondió Eren con un hilo de voz. El aire se podía cortar con cuchillo y tenedor. El hombrecillo entornó los ojos y enarcó las cejas, y le sacó los dedos de la boca para dejarle hablar. —Me uniré a vosotros… si me ayudáis a salvar a Armin.

El gesto impasible de Levi se contrajo en ira. Chistó y lo agarró con brusquedad de la pechera, levantándolo con un solo brazo y colocándole la pistola en la sien.

Eren no se amedrentó lo más mínimo; le sostuvo la mirada con una mueca que podía interpretarse como una triste sonrisa.

—Mátame. Mi vida ha sido una mierda. No me queda nada salvo Armin. Y muerto no os sirvo para nada.

Una mano morena y callosa se colocó sobre el brazo que sostenía la pistola, y lo bajó con suavidad. Era el tipo rubio.

—Solo si el tal Armin también se une –propuso este.

—Oye Erwin…

—De acuerdo.

El apelado como Levi reforzó su agarre en la camisa de Eren, arrugando aún más el entrecejo. Eren se fijó en que era más bajo de lo que pensaba. Lo que no se explicaba es cómo aún así podía casi elevarle del suelo siendo él más alto.

—¿Cómo sabes que tu amigo va a acceder a unirse? —intervino Levi con molestia, dirigiéndole una mirada más desafiante si es que cabe. —¿Cómo sabes que no te odiará por meterle en esto? Es algo muy serio. No sé qué te piensas que somos.

—Es la persona más inteligente que he conocido y probablemente voy a conocer en mi vida. El mundo necesita más cerebros como el suyo. —Eren nunca se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera se había parado a meditarlo, pero no podía estar más convencido y orgulloso de ello. —Es modesto, pero él lo sabe, y también sabe lo que le conviene. No tiene buena forma física, pero aunque no lo manifieste, odia tanto esta ruina como yo y como vosotros, y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con sus ideales. Además, ¿no se supone que es vuestro deber proteger a los ciudadanos?

—Está claro que no entiendes los sacrificios y complicaciones que suponen adentrarse en la fortaleza —dijo el rubio _(¿Erwin?_ ), pero no había reproche en sus palabras—. Levi tiene razón y no te queda otra opción que la de quedarte; sin embargo, aunque te falte entrenamiento, aplaudo tus agallas y determinación. Si crees que puedes salvar a tu amigo, eres libre de partir ahora. A los demás, podéis marcharos. Esto ya se ha acabado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Levi lo soltó y volvió a su semblante serio pero sin denotar agitación del principio. Este se limpió los dedos mojados de saliva en el pantalón y Eren escupió sangre. Todos seguían mudos, contemplando con expectación mientras abandonaban la sala cualquier movimiento o palabra de cualquiera de los tres.

—Iré contigo. No me fio ni un pelo, y ya has hecho una promesa. Si intentas algo raro me encargaré de matarte —amenazó Levi.

—Tú aún no te has recuperado del todo, Levi.

—No pretendo meterme en líos, pero alguien tendrá que indicarle el camino. Si lo matan será problema suyo y yo volveré por donde he venido. Simplemente me aseguraré de que no nos puedan rastrear.

De pronto Eren sintió una agradable movilidad en las manos y la de las gafas apareció por detrás con las esposas en una mano y un utensilio cuyo cabezal daba vueltas en la otra. Resultó algo espeluznante.

—Siento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma, Eren. Yo soy Hanji, líder de escuadrón. Erwin Smith es nuestro comandante. —El rubio le colocó una mano en el hombro con una suave sonrisa. —Él es Levi. —El tal Levi solo chascó la lengua. —Descansa un rato, anda, no puedes ir así a ningún sitio. Te vendaré las heridas de las muñecas, y vas a necesitar puntos en esa ceja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó Eren separándose de ella —No puedo esperar más tiempo. ¡El juicio es dentro de unas horas!

—Oye, Eren. —Esta vez fue Levi quien le tocó el hombro. Eren se encogió por instinto antes de que llegara a posar la mano. —Si sales así solo lo empeorarás. Además, tengo que ir a por armas. Todavía no son las cinco, descansa media hora; aún queda rato hasta que amanezca, y a las malas, los juicios son al medio día, hay tiempo. Los dormitorios están en el segundo piso, encontrarás alguna cama vacía y algo de ropa limpia. —Levi ya estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa que pasó por su bajo vientre. Eren casi lo pudo escuchar sisear un " _Tsk_ ", a quien aunque exteriormente no pareciera haberle afectado aquella provocación, en realidad sufrió un terrible bochorno.

—Mike te llevará a los dormitorios, Eren —lo socorrió el comandante—. Descansa.

Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta alguien le olisqueó por las espaldas. Un tío con bigote y perilla, e igual de corpulento y todavía más alto que el comandante.

—Hola.

—Ho-hola.

Cuando Mike se llevó a Eren de allí la sonrisa de Hanji pareció esfumarse, y se dirigió a los dos hombres con gravedad.

—No ha dormido apenas y llevan dándole palos todo el día. Está molido física y psicológicamente. No va a aguantar el viaje y mucho menos el rescate —dijo—. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Levi? Esta vez Ymir no puede ayudarnos, no sabe que vais para allá y ha resultado malherida. No sé qué voy a decirle a Christa si la cosa empeora. ¿En qué estabais pensando? Deberíais haberle dejado marchar cuando lo pidió.

—¿Es que te faltan dos dedos de frente, cuatro ojos? Si tanto temes por su vida, dejarle a su libre albedrío habría sido mandarlo directamente al matadero. Vete a curarlo de una vez.

—¡Y tú te has pasado tres pueblos! Mira cómo le has dejado la cara.

—Ya la traía así.

—Basta los dos —atajó Erwin—. El chico tiene razón, apenas hay tiempo si queremos que esto salga bien.

* * *

El piso de los dormitorios no era más que un largo, _largo_ pasillo y una hilera de habitaciones distribuidas a ambos lados. Habitaciones pequeñas, de una litera de madera de dos camas pegada a la pared izquierda, una mesa y un armario a la derecha, y una ventana para los más afortunados. Algunas tenían una cama extra para que cupieran tres personas.

Mike ya lo había guiado hasta allí, ahora era cosa de Eren el encontrar alguna habitación vacía o al menos con solo una de las camas ocupadas, y la verdad es que rogaba porque fuera lo primero, porque en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era hablar con nadie ni dar explicaciones, ni tampoco molestar. Era tarde, Hanji iba a venir en unos minutos y en poco tiempo iba a tener que volver a irse.

Los soldados entraban y salían de unas y otras habitaciones mirándolo fijamente en su trayecto y búsqueda, lo que incomodaba considerablemente a Eren. _¿Qué coño miran? Ahora soy uno de ellos._

Alguien se topó con él, colocándose en su camino a propósito.

Era un chico más alto que él, de cabello castaño claro con la mitad de la cabeza rapada y la cara alargada. _Un momento…_ Era el cara caballo engreído de antes.

—Eh, oye —dijo el chaval—. Lo siento por lo de antes, tío. Soy Jean.

Eren parpadeó gratamente sorprendido, pero su expresión siguió ceñuda.

—Ah, sí. Vale. No te preocupes. Yo también me puse un poco agresivo.

—De todas maneras, y siento desilusionarte, deberías olvidarte de que lo de tu amigo salga bien —continuó hablando Jean—. Tú no tienes experiencia y el capitán Levi todavía no está recuperado del todo. Además Ymir no va a poder ayudaros. Penetrar en el fuerte de El Titán y salir con vida no es algo de lo que muchos hayan podido presumir, si han conseguido traerte de vuelta ha sido mera suerte.

Jean no parecía querer provocarlo, tan solo quería serle sincero y decir lo que pensaba, pero Eren no lo tomó como tal y le fue inevitable no ponerse a la defensiva.

—No se te ocurra decir algo así cuando tú ni siquiera estuviste allí. En ningún momento he pensado que vaya a ser fácil, pero como no voy a conseguir nada es quejándome y quedándome quieto esperando a que otros hagan las cosas por mí. Si no entiendes eso, no sé por qué formas parte de la Revolución.

—Oye tú, relájate un poco ¿eh? —Jean dio un paso hacia Eren, irritado por sus palabras—. ¡No vayas tan de chulo cuando solo acabas de llegar!

Eren lo imitó, enfrentándose a él. Saltaron chispas.

—¡El único que se está dando aires eres tú!

En mitad de la discusión vieron como aquellos que estaban por los alrededores presenciando la pelea se echaban a un lado para dejar paso a alguien. Ellos mismos se detuvieron para ver qué ocurría.

Ante los muchachos se detuvo una chica, la cual había llegado corriendo. Jadeante, sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en el recién llegado como si estuviera al borde de romper a llorar.

—Eren.

Esa voz.

Fue como si le cayera encima un bloque de plomo. Los ojos verdes se le abrieron como platos y sintió que se ahogaba, como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en la boca del estómago.

Los ojos negros y ligeramente rasgados. El cabello azabache, la piel blanca.

Pero ahora en el cuerpo y rostro de una mujer.

—¿Mi… —Sus labios no estaban preparados para volver a pronunciar aquel nombre después de tanto tiempo —…Mikasa?

Todos fueron testigos de cómo Mikasa, la más fuerte entre los soldados después del capitán Levi, siempre serena, siempre distante y callada, siempre impenetrable, se deshacía en lágrimas con los hombros y las piernas temblándole como un flan. ¿Alguien se había perdido algo?

Antes de que aquello diese pie a nada más, Jean, iracundo, agarró por cuello de la camisa a Eren.

—¡AH! ¡QUÉ ENVIDIA!

—¡¿PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA?!

En ese momento apareció Hanji, dando palmadas para amansar a las bestias.

—¿Qué es este jaleo? Todos a vuestras habitaciones. Que ya no sois precisamente unos adolescentes. ¿Dónde está Eren?

Mikasa se dio rápidamente la vuelta hacia la mujer.

—¡Iré con ellos!

Hanji, que como acababa de llegar lógicamente no sabía la escenita que se había montado en un segundo, no reaccionó a tiempo para responder. Fue Eren quien se adelantó.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Alguien murmuró: " _Lo dice como si Mikasa no pudiera apañárselas sola…_ " y cosas del estilo.

—¡No voy a perderte otra vez, Eren!

—No entiendo qué está pasando —intervino por fin Hanji de una vez—, pero Eren tiene que reposar urgentemente. No lo repito más, iros a dormir. Mikasa tú también.

Todos obedecieron, y Mikasa no dijo nada más, pero fue la última en perder de vista a Eren, y lo mismo al revés. Mikasa ya lo había reconocido antes en aquella oscura sala de reuniones cuando el escuadrón de Levi lo trajo, pero aún así todavía continuaba en _shock._ Eren directamente no sabía si era fruto del delirio, y estaba tan cansado que terminó por creer que sí. Nada más sus piernas rozaron la cama y se dejó caer, cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó con los párpados pesados y dolor de cuello. Tardó unos instantes en ubicarse a sí mismo y dónde estaba. Hanji estaba a su lado, ojerosa bajo el cristal de las gafas, al parecer había sido ella quien lo había despertado.

No supo decir si había dormido cinco minutos o un día entero, pero concluyó en que casi hubiera sido mejor no haber pegado ojo que haber dormido tan poco tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si te soy sincero, no.

—Te he vendado las muñecas, y te he dado puntos en la ceja y el labio mientras dormías. —También vio que tenía sobre el regazo una bolsa con hielo, supuso que para bajarle la hinchazón de la cara. —Vamos. Levi tiene que estar esperando.

La realidad le golpeó repentinamente con fuerza. El corazón se le aceleró a un ritmo tan desenfrenado que creyó ahogarse, tan solo de imaginar lo que venía, de pensar en que aquella era la última oportunidad que tendría. Temblaba de miedo, pero también de excitación.

Hanji tan solo lo acompañó hasta el ascensor, que no era más que una plataforma de una sola pared elevada por una potente y gran polea de madera.

Cuando lo dejaron a solas con Levi sintió que aunque no lo mirase, acuchillaba el aire con su presencia. Se descubrió a sí mismo casi presa del pánico al encontrarse solo con el hombre; después de lo ocurrido, este se había ganado sus más profundos respetos, hasta el punto de llegar a intimidarle su mera proximidad.

Bajaron hasta el mínimo, y tras atravesar varios pasadizos con numerosas puertas y recovecos llegaron a un entramado de túneles por los que empezaron a correr, guiado por Levi, con las pocas energías que le quedaban y que tenía que sacar de dónde pudiera. Se cercioró del vendaje que asomaba por debajo de los pantalones de Levi, envolviendo su tobillo izquierdo, y Eren fue consciente de que si este no le estaba reprochando el ir tan despacio o no lo adelantaba, es porque él tampoco podía dar más de sí.

Sintió una súbita curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le había ocurrido (aunque una torcedura de tobillo le podía pasar a cualquiera en la situación más tonta), y estuvo tentado a preguntarle al respecto para romper el hielo, pues llevaban largo rato corriendo desde que abandonaron la base y no se habían dirigido la palabra. Temió que Levi le fuera a regañar o a lanzarle alguna pulla cortante, pero se decidió a ello; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, como si se hubieran leído la mente, inesperadamente fue el hombre quien habló primero:

—No me odies por lo de antes —dijo sin apenas mirarlo—, pero considera las circunstancias. No te conocemos de nada ni sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones. Tenía que ser estricto.

No es que hubiera sido muy simpático, pero al menos Eren consideró que lo había intentado, aunque se hubiera acojonado malamente nada más con escuchar su voz.

—No se preocupe. Comprendo que era necesario.

—Bien.

Eren creyó que hasta ahí había llegado toda la conversación que iban a tener en toda la noche, pero tras la pesada pausa el capitán volvió a hablar.

—¿Estás cansado? Más te vale aguantar. Te has metido en esto porque has querido.

Eren miró al suelo, con semblante de preocupación.

—Quiero y tengo que hacerlo. Armin es demasiado bueno para este mundo; sería una gran pérdida si muere.

Esta vez Levi sí se tomó un tiempo para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de correr.

—Por mucho que intentes adornar tus palabras, si veo algo extraño te mataré.

Eren frunció el ceño con molestia. No fue nada más que un susurro: "No hace falta que lo repitas tantas veces, ya me he enterado", con la piel de gallina. Se preguntó _cómo_ aquel enano podía tener tanta fuerza y desprender ese halo _tan_ intenso de " _si-me-respiras-te-mato"_ que había hecho que se le pusiera dura después de la tunda que le había metido. Seguía sin comprender qué había pasado en ese momento. _¿Cuántos años tendrá?_

—Dime, Eren. Si sobrevivimos, ¿qué es lo que esperas?

—¿Qué espero de qué?

—En general, atontado. De la Revolución. Del futuro.

Eren meditó unos segundos antes de responder, a pesar de tener claro lo que siempre había anhelado y deseado con todas sus ganas. Por toda la miseria, por todo el sufrimiento que les habían hecho vivir. No fue consciente de ello, pero en ese momento Eren esbozó una sonrisa tenebrosa, incluso sádica.

—No va a ser hoy, ni tampoco mañana, pero ese Titán va a morir pronto. Porque lo mataré, a él y a todos los que estén implicados en esta bazofia de gobierno.

Levi arqueó las cejas y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Si Eren le hubiese devuelto la mirada, hubiera podido ver el atisbo de diminuta sonrisa que apareció en los labios del capitán Levi.

—Vaya. No está nada mal.

* * *

Armin siempre se había sabido débil. Que siembre habían sido los demás los que habían tenido que dar la cara por él.

Cuando eran críos eran Eren y Mikasa, aquella niña que desapareció sin dejar rastro, los que se enfrentaban a los niños que le pegaban y le robaban la comida. Y ahora no era muy diferente, pues una vez más Eren se había encarado sin pensarlo dos a veces a aquellos que le habían oprimido, en ese caso los guardias, mientras Armin se había dejado simplemente llevar por la corriente, aterrorizado.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Eren: que por qué se había dejado capturar tan fácilmente, que por qué parecía que le importaba más a él que fuesen a ejecutarlo.

Armin siempre había querido hacerse escuchar, pero sin que nadie le oyera; y por una vez que lo había intentado, ahí es dónde había acabado. Solo esperaba que Eren lo odiase lo suficiente por ello como para no hacer ninguna locura.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuajados en lágrimas mientras la puerta de la celda se abría.

 _Siempre has sido un maldito impulsivo._

* * *

 **Gracias Karahua, Nany y Akame por vuestras reviews, me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo saber que alguien lo lee y le gusta, así que no os abstengáis a decírmelo en una review si así es ;w; La cosa ya se va poniendo interesante, y ya van surgiendo roces jeje**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta el capítulo 4!**

 **Ingrid Gyllendrak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Se detuvieron en un punto donde a Eren ya comenzaba a resultarle un ambiente familiar; hacía apenas unas horas lo habían arrastrado por aquellos lúgubres pasillos de piedra, aunque según le había contado detalladamente el capitán en el trayecto, aquella diminuta cabina todavía formaba parte del entramado de pasadizos secretos que permitían el acceso del Ejército Revolucionario a los dominios del dictador. Eren pudo divisar a un par de guardias bastante alterados a través de la pequeña rejilla que lo tenía receloso, a pesar de que Levi le hubiera asegurado que si no se acercaba demasiado ni hablaba muy alto no los descubrirían.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para sortear a todos los guardias? –susurró Eren —Podemos salir a lo bruto y cargar contra ellos pero estos hijos de puta están por todos lados y nosotros solo somos dos.

—Bueno, que nos superen en número no es en realidad un problema. El verdadero problema es que no podemos dejar que descubran nuestra vía de acceso, no dejar rastro.

 _¿Cómo que nos superen en número no es un problema? ¿Acaso cree que él solo podría con todos a la vez?_ Lo peor es que de algún modo Eren se lo podía creer viniendo de aquel hombre.

—¿Sabes o te haces una idea de dónde pueden tener encerrado a tu amigo? —Levi se cercioró de que había sido una pregunta a la que Eren no podía responder con lo que sabía —¿Tiene algún tatuaje también?

Eren no comprendía qué relación podían tener las dos preguntas pero contestó.

—Estaba solo en mi celda. Ni siquiera había otras celdas en mi mazmorra, así que no puedo saberlo. Y no tiene ningún tatuaje. Que yo sepa al menos. Pero no es de su estilo.

Levi se agachó y comenzó a revolver en la bolsa de tela que había llevado consigo todo el viaje. Sacó un revólver negro clásico pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a meterlo, rebuscando de nuevo.

—Capitán… qué… ¿ya?

Esta vez sacó una pistola algo más grande de color plateado. Aunque había sido él quién había insistido (y volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo), lo cierto es que Eren no se sentía preparado para lo que venía. No solo físicamente, pues jamás había cargado un arma de fuego y mucho menos sabía cómo usarla (además del hecho de que su cuerpo llevaba siendo maltratado casi un día entero y no había descansado), si no sobre todo mentalmente. Era cierto que él más que nadie quería dar a aquellos soldados del Gobierno su merecido, pero todo era totalmente nuevo para él y sabía que después de aquello no habría vuelta atrás, que no volvería a ser el mismo, aunque no fuera la primera vez que mataba.

O también podía ser él mismo quien muriera esa noche.

—Este piso está dedicado única y exclusivamente a encerrar y torturar a los nuestros, por eso nuestra red desemboca aquí. A ti te confundieron con uno de nosotros, por eso estuviste prisionero en esta planta, donde cada mazmorra es de una celda, supongo que para que los prisioneros no puedan tratar de cooperar o tramar algo. No sé qué mierda haría tu amigo para acabar aquí, pero si no tenían indicios para confundirlo con alguien del Ejército Revolucionario lo tendrán en el primer o segundo piso junto a los demás civiles presos. Lo que significa que cuanto más lejos esté, más tendremos que pelear y más probabilidades tendremos de morir.

Levi por fin encontró lo que buscaba; era un cilindro de color negro que colocó en la boca de la pistola. Un silenciador de balas.

Se dio cuenta de que Eren lo miraba sin mover un solo músculo, tieso como una vela y transpirando. Levi lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Qué.

—N-nada.

—No me digas ahora que vas a rajarte. Porque para mí sería lo más fácil y me desentendería de ti y de este asunto aquí y ahora mismo.

No esperó a que Eren respondiera, pues le lanzó al pecho una pistola parecida a la suya y otro silenciador que el muchacho tuvo que coger al vuelo si no quería que al caérsele al suelo los guardias los descubrieran.

—Para tu suerte soy el único que conoce un acceso de emergencia al segundo piso sin tener que recorrernos este piso. Además, con el lío que has montado esta noche dudo que haya alguien vigilando las celdas de unos simples civiles. —Levi se puso de pie, muy pegado a la rejilla mirando al exterior y con la pistola en alto. A pesar de que Eren le sacaba una cabeza, se sintió muy, muy pequeño en comparación, pero le imitó, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. —Yo iré delante. Tú cúbreme las espaldas, pero no dispares a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, por lo menos hasta que no nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente de aquí, así que hay que ir rápido, ¿oyes? Repito; nada de sangre.

—Sí, capit…

Antes de que Eren pudiera contestar, Levi pateó la trampilla y se vieron precipitados al exterior. Apenas tuvo tiempo para incorporarse cuando el capitán ya había salido disparado, aprovechando seguramente a que en ese momento no pasaba (por poco tiempo) ningún soldado. Con el corazón en la garganta y todas las energías que pudo sacar, se repuso y comenzó a seguirlo torpemente. Sus manos no se amoldaban todavía a la forma del arma, y era más pesada de lo que había supuesto.

Eren escuchó pasos apresurados a su mismo ritmo a sus espaldas. No creía haber sudado tanto en toda su vida. La pistola le tembló y se le escurría entre las manos.

—¡Eh! ¡Que alguien pare a esos cabrones! —gritó el perseguidor.

Una bala de metralleta estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, pero gracias a Dios en ese momento doblaban una esquina y las balas rebotaron contra la pared. El capitán ni había mirado hacia atrás, mientras que Eren tenía todo el vello erizado por el susto.

Quería matarlo. Debía matarlo o de lo contrario el guardia acabaría con ellos con esa arma que era más potente que las que llevaban Levi y él. Ya se habían alejado suficiente, ¿no?

Así que Eren se detuvo, dándole la espalda al capitán y estirando los brazos, esperando a que el guardia llegase a doblar la esquina también para pillarlo por sorpresa y ensartarle un tiro en la frente. Pero Levi fue consciente de sus intenciones y lo agarró con sorprendente fuerza del hombro, tirándolo hacia atrás. Pegó una patada a un ladrillo bajo de la pared, de los que limitaban con el suelo también de piedra.

—¡Empuja la pared!

Se tiró al suelo y rodó, todo a tiempo cuadriculado para encontrarse de frente con el soldado que los perseguía y abalanzarse contra él para noquearlo en el suelo. El soldado era más grande que él (aunque casi cualquiera podía ser más grande que él) pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Levi comenzó a golpearle con la parte posterior de la pistola en el rostro.

Eren estaba paralizado. Que empujase la pared. Pero para qué quería empujar la pared.

Miró hacia el hueco que había dejado el ladrillo que había pateado el capitán para encontrar una respuesta, y fue entonces cuando comprobó que aquella parte del muro era ligeramente más grisácea que el resto, que era de un color más bien rojizo. Así que obedeció y arremetió contra la pared, sin estar muy seguro de aquello.

La parte grisácea emitió un crujido y se movió, como una puerta.

 _Qué puta locura._

Los sonoros golpes y los gemidos del guardia semiinconsciente lo aferraban a que aquello era real, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Levi llegó a su lado y dio una última embestida que los introdujo a los dos al otro lado. Desde allí volvió a empujar en sentido opuesto para cerrarlo, y devolvió el ladrillo a su sitio. Eren pensó que se trataría de algún tipo de seguro o pestillo para aquel… "pasadizo secreto".

Levi respiraba agitado, con la mano que llevaba la pistola y la camisa blanca manchadas de rojo. Algunas gotas de sangre le habían salpicado también en la mandíbula. Eren lo escuchó maldecir: " _Qué asco"_ y " _Tsk, por qué tengo yo que estar haciendo esto"._

Al final de la rampa ascendente, a sus ojos se abrieron varios pasillos con hileras de celdas, y Eren no dudó en echar a correr para revisarlas todas una a una. Llamó el nombre de Armin a gritos desesperados. Levi lo siguió reprimiéndole que no chillara, que aún podían oírles.

Eren le describió a Armin por encima para que el capitán pudiera ayudarle a buscar: rubio, con el pelo más o menos largo, ojos azules y poca cosa. No ayudaba que la gran mayoría de prisioneros se entregaran a sí mismos como Armin, muchos de ellos coincidiendo con la definición de Eren, ya que este tenía que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para comprobar si la persona que había encontrado Levi era en efecto su amigo.

Era desgarrador ignorar a todos aquellos inocentes. A todos aquellos que los miraban con la esperanza de que los sacasen de allí. Con la adrenalina, Eren en ese momento no era enteramente consciente de ello, pero Levi, aunque su rostro permaneciese estoico como de costumbre, sentía como si un peso equivalente al de las murallas hubiese caído sobre sus hombros, sombrío.

Culpa.

Aunque no todos eran inocentes, por supuesto. Tratándose de gente de la capital, al menos la mitad o un cuarto debían ser realmente criminales o haber cometido alguna fechoría por mínima que fuese.

Llevaban largo rato buscando, y aquello no era tan grande. No era posible que si Armin se encontraba allí no hubieran dado ya con él. Eren estaba seguro de que se había recorrido cada celda y cada rincón de aquella mazmorra.

Empezaba a ponerse histérico. Se arrodilló con la mirada clavada en el suelo apretando los dientes con fuerza, intentando recomponerse. No quería creer que todo había sido en vano; el mundo se le derrumbaba encima.

La mano áspera del capitán se colocó en su hombro hundido, esta vez con suavidad pero con determinación.

—Se lo han llevado de aquí antes de lo que pensaba, pero sigue vivo. Ni siquiera ha amanecido, los juicios no son hasta media mañana. Sé dónde está, pero ahora estamos más jodidos de lo que imaginaba. Así que levanta, mocoso.

 _Este hombre sabe demasiadas cosas de este lugar._

—Dónde. Dónde está.

—Antes de los juicios llevan a los prisioneros que van a juzgar a una "sala de espera" donde los tienen a todos juntos. Lo peor es que la entrada allí está más estrictamente vigilada que estos pasillos, y esa maldita sala parece como si los tuvieran en puta cuarentena, no sé si con las armas de las que disponemos podremos entrar. Y todo esto si llegamos. La sala se encuentra fuera de las mazmorras, y como comprenderás, cuanto más nos acerquemos a El Titán mayor será la vigilancia.

Eren sentía ganas de llorar, pero ya lo había perdido todo, ya lo había arriesgado todo, y ya que había llegado hasta allí no iba a tirar la toalla. Aunque eso supusiese estirar la pata. Seguía creyendo firmemente y no se arrepentía de ni una palabra que le había dicho a ese tal Jean en el cuartel.

Así que se puso en pie con decisión.

—Capitán… Levi. Ya ha hecho suficiente Me encargaré de esto solo. No quiero causarle más problemas.

—¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho, idiota? En donde lo tienen es casi infranqueable. Vas a morir si vas solo.

—Por eso usted no tiene que morir también por mi culpa.

Levi se lo quedó mirando. Primero enarcando las finas cejas, luego entrecerrando los ojos desafiante.

—Tsk, tú no me conoces de nada, mocoso. —A Eren pudo parecerle desprecio al principio, superioridad o enojo… sin embargo no se trataba de eso. —Ahora calla y sígueme.

* * *

Eren pensaba que esas cosas solo pasaban en los libros de historias de acción de Armin; pero sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él junto al capitán Levi, embutidos en el uniforme de dos soldados a los que el capitán había dejado inconscientes al igual que a aquel guardia de las mazmorras, sobre sus propias ropas. Para su suerte el atuendo contaba con una gorra con la que podían cubrirse parcialmente el rostro, y todo el mundo en el fuerte estaba demasiado ajetreado como para reparar en las caras de dos soldados corrientes y molientes apresurados al igual que todos por los pasillos.

Y es que Eren sudaba frío y tenía los cojones de corbata, y se preguntaba cuánto más quedaba para llegar a donde quiera que tuviesen a Armin, porque sentía que llevaba horas corriendo entre aquellas paredes de acero haciéndose pasar por el enemigo y que en cualquier momento los reconocerían y sería el fin, pero Levi parecía demasiado tranquilo y que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, como si conociese de memoria aquellos pasillos y todas las salas en las que estos terminaban. Su expresión no denotaba ningún atisbo de perturbación, y pese a la imagen que el capitán le había dado desde el principio, este se cuidaba mucho de no matar a nadie si en efecto no era extremamente necesario…

…hasta que llegaron a un ascensor (que no tenía nada que ver con la polea cochambrosa del cuartel del Ejército Revolucionario) donde pudieron recuperarse de la carrera por poco tiempo. Aquel fue el punto de inflexión.

—Ya sabes que el uniforme lleva chaleco antibalas… así que procura disparar a la cabeza…—dijo Levi entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire y pegándose a una de las paredes del ascensor —Te dejo a ti a los que traten de acercarse a nosotros… yo iré a por todos los demás. — Eren abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y se le cerraba el estómago, a la vez que Levi se ponía en posición ofensiva con la metralleta robada en alto. —Eh, Eren, escúchame. —Eren tragó saliva. —En cuanto la puerta se abra… no dejes ni un segundo de disparar.

A partir de ese momento todo se tornó confuso, borroso. La última imagen que Eren tuvo antes de comenzar a ver de color carmesí fue la de la fría mirada de Levi a través de la cortina de cabellos negros y empapados por el sudor a la vez que presionaba el gatillo. Un fuerte y punzante dolor en el hombro derecho lo hizo reaccionar, pero tan solo se movió por instinto, de forma casi robótica.

Lo siguiente fue un enredo de cadáveres en el suelo cubiertos de sangre.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres mugrientos por las calles. Fallecidos por diversas causas además: enfermedades, suicidios, mutilaciones. Había visto al padre de Armin y a muchos de sus vecinos de Shiganshina morir ametrallados contra una pared a manos de aquellos que tenía a los pies ahora mismo.

Aun así, sintió náuseas y se vio en el remedio de vomitar. Le dolía exageradamente el hombro.

A su lado Levi apenas temblaba o respiraba pesadamente, pero tenía la cabeza gacha impidiéndole a Eren poder verle la cara. Su uniforme robado y el pelo estaban de arriba a abajo tintados de sangre ajena, por lo que Eren no pudo decir si había resultado herido también.

Pero todo lo que les rodeaba pareció desvanecerse cuando reparó en el muro de hierro encerrado entre las paredes aporcelanadas ahora corrompidas por el rojo de la muerte. Una antinatural y enfermiza claridad se cernía sobre la estancia.

Estaba al otro lado.

 _Al otro lado está Armin._

Los ojos se le empañaron pero no dudó un segundo en abalanzarse y apuñetear la puerta de hierro con todo lo primitivo del ser humano fruto de la rabia, cansancio y desesperación, e incluso algo de locura, pisoteando los cuerpos inertes de los soldados muertos.

—¡ARMIN! —Golpe seco, ruido sordo. Haciéndose daño. Enloquecido —¡ARMIN! ¡ARMIIIIIN!

* * *

Dentro de aquel lugar no hacía ni frío ni calor. Las agujas del reloj de la pared indicaban las siete y cinco de la mañana, con lo cual hacía dos horas que lo habían sacado de aquella celda húmeda, oscura y estrecha y llevaba allí sentado, todavía sin acostumbrar los ojos a tan brillante luz blanca.

Armin no sabía qué era mejor; si no ser consciente del paso del tiempo y creer que llevaba allí encerrado días con la vaga esperanza de que el Gobierno hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a su destino y no esperarse el momento en que lo sacarían de allí para juzgarlo, o saber exactamente cuánto tiempo quedaba para ver su cabeza colgando de una soga o atravesada por una bala.

Y quien decía "juzgar" por supuesto se refería a "ejecutar", porque ni Armin ni nadie sabía de ni un solo juicio que hubiese acabado medianamente bien para el juzgado. Incluso llegó a la conclusión de que hubiera sido más rápido y menos agonizante de haberse hallado en Shiganshina o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese cercano a la capital, pues allí la pena a pagar era ejecución inmediata y no hacían falta juicios tortuosos e innecesarios de los que ya se conocía el desenlace.

Había tres personas más allí aparte de él: un hombre de mediana edad gordito, calvo, y con una expresión demasiado bonachona para el trasfondo de su afilada mirada; una chica joven de gesto demasiado serio para los quince o dieciséis años que aparentaba, y una mujer mayor a la que a Armin le resultó imposible escanear, pues permanecía encorvada en su asiento y los mechones de cabello plateado que se habían soltado de su moño bajo caían por su rostro. Sintió lástima y empatía por ellos, aunque dedujo que tratándose de personas residentes en la capital o periferia de la capital, donde no era necesario robar para comer o para conseguir medicinas, al menos uno de ellos seguro que sí era un delincuente. Aun así probablemente ninguno merecía la muerte indigna y cruel que les esperaba.

Pensó en si tendrían familiares, en los nietos de aquella anciana, y recordó por algún motivo a sus alumnos. Los mismos que lo habían traicionado.

Pese a ello no los odiaba ni sentía rencor alguno, en todo caso hacia la cerrada mente de los padres que lo habían denunciado por contar a sus hijos nada más que la verdad de aquella sociedad degradante en la que vivían; pero tampoco, pues los directos culpables de que la gente pensase de esa forma eran exclusivamente El Titán y su cortejo.

Seguro que Eren se enfadaría un montón si algún día llegara a enterarse de que lo habían ejecutado por ser tan poco cuidadoso.

Sin querer a Armin se le escapó una suave risilla que provocó que la chica joven lo mirase con desagrado. Pero es que ya había llorado suficiente a lo largo de la noche y sentía que no le quedaba más agua en el cuerpo para expulsar, e imaginarse a Eren realmente era lo que más feliz podía hacerle en aquel momento.

El sepulcral silencio quedó de pronto eclipsado por un molesto alboroto al otro lado de las paredes aislantes y la gruesa puerta de hierro. Debido a esto era solo un murmullo que le hizo plantearse si estaba imaginándoselo, pero tras prolongarse más de medio minuto estuvo seguro de que no era una alucinación.

De nuevo silencio, aunque le pitaban los oídos. Luego más golpes, esta vez metálicos, como si alguien estuviera aporreando el acero.

Un alarido casi inaudible. Armin quería saber qué decía y creyó (o quiso) escuchar su nombre.

 _Ah, estoy delirando._

Lo peor de todo es que parecía la voz de Eren. Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

 _Definitivamente estoy delirando._

* * *

Levi lo apartó a un lado con brusquedad y Eren vio que había arrastrado del brazo a uno de los cadáveres hasta la puerta de hierro.

Su neutral expresión ahora se contraía en una mueca de dolor y Eren vio que cojeaba, no sabía si por la lesión que ya traía o porque lo habían disparado en una pierna.

Solo reparó en aquel pequeño panel cuando el capitán estampó la mano ensangrentada del soldado muerto contra él. Un detector de huella dactilar.

Eren dio un paso hacia atrás y ahogó una exclamación cuando por arte de magia la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

* * *

Armin dio un paso hacia atrás y ahogó una exclamación cuando por arte de magia la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Distinguió a dos soldados con el uniforme manchado de lo que parecía sangre.

Sin embargo reconocería a Eren en cualquier lugar del mundo y bajo cualquier disfraz.

Las lágrimas que creía haber secado volvieron a cuajar sus ojos.

* * *

Había cuatro personas atónitas frente a él. Una tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y enmarañado, estaba pálido y ojeroso y su ropa hecha una mierda.

Era Armin. _Joder_ , era Armin.

* * *

Ignoró todo cuanto le rodeaba, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo y la sangre, al hombre, la quinceañera y la anciana, incluso al acompañante desconocido de Eren, para correr hacia él, pues lo único que tenía ganas y sentía que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar mientras lo abrazaba para cerciorarse de que era de carne y hueso y no una bonita ilusión.

Por el contrario Eren, con los ojos acuosos, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y gritó con apuro:

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Tiró de él y Armin se dejó arrastrar por un momento.

El hombre gordito se agarró a Eren mientras las dos mujeres se dirigieron torpemente hacia la puerta de hierro.

—Por favor, salvadnos, os lo suplico…

El pánico dibujaba las facciones de Eren, que intentaba hacer oídos sordos para que no resultase tan descorazonador. Armin por el contrario no podía fingir tanta fortaleza.

—Pero… qué pasa con esta gent-

Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta el sonido atronador de un subfusil lo calló y las tres personas se desplomaron muertas. Los dedos del hombre quedaron rígidos para siempre en torno al brazo de Eren.

Justo en ese entonces Armin también reparó en que estaba caminando sobre una pila de cadáveres de soldados con su sangre pegándosele a la suela de los zapatos y a los bajos de los pantalones marrones.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre misterioso mientras los tres se subían al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron a tiempo de que Armin no chillara de angustia ante semejante imagen de devastación. Miró mudo a Eren, a quien jamás había visto tan serio y al mismo tiempo tan acongojado. —Lo siento. —Impasible exteriormente. —Pero no podían venir con nosotros, solo nos entorpecerían, y si se quedan rondando por aquí van a matarlos de todas maneras, incluso a torturarlos por si pudieran sonsacarles algún tipo de información sobre nosotros. _—Y en unas horas iban a ejecutarlos igualmente_ , pensó Armin. —Les he ahorrado sufrimiento.

Eso es lo que Levi quería creer que era lo correcto. Para no arrepentirse.

Para que no doliera tanto.

* * *

Eren no conseguía explicarse cómo habían logrado volver de una sola pieza a la red de alcantarillado y pasadizos del Ejército Revolucionario conectada al fuerte de El Titán (aunque, esta vez sí, eso les hubiera costado la vida a un par de guardias).

Armin iba detrás de ellos con los ojos en blanco, ahogado, siguiéndoles como un fantasma, traumatizado. La cojera de Levi solo había empeorado y hubo un momento en que tuvo que hincar las rodillas en el suelo.

—Eh, venga aquí, capitán —le dijo Eren, agachándose un poco y colocando sin permiso un brazo alrededor de su espalda, con la mano bajo la axila contraria de Levi—. Vamos, ya estamos a salvo. Apóyese.

Eren lo agarró pasando el brazo del capitán por sus propios hombros para ayudarlo a andar, le pareciera bien o no. Levi chascó la lengua contra el paladar como le era habitual; Eren adivinaba que no tenía que sentarle muy bien eso de depender de nadie. _Pero ahora no le queda más remedio._ Eso lo pensó en voz alta, pero esta vez Levi no le miró ni dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo se dejó hacer.

En el camino Eren miró constantemente a Armin de reojo, ausente y demacrado, como si no estuviera ahí. No podía culparlo; todo había pasado tan rápido y de una forma tan macabra y grotesca que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de alegrarse de tenerlo de vuelta. Solo podía pensar en llegar al cuartel y que aquella pesadilla acabase pronto.

Llegaron casi una hora después. Hanji, el comandante Erwin y algunas personas más que no reconoció los esperaban a la vuelta. Mikasa también estaba allí.

De pronto Eren sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Que se mareaba y las piernas le fallaban.

A partir de ese momento no recordó nada más.

* * *

Cuando despertó olía a limpio agradable y a mañana tranquila, a pesar de que no entraba un solo rayo de luz por la ventana ni cantaba ningún pájaro. Las sábanas eran blancas, su camisa también y el colchón más cómodo de lo que lo recordaba.

Sentía que había dormido días y días, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no hubiera descansado apenas unas pocas horas. También se notaba sano y limpio, ¿pero por qué entonces le dolía tanto el cuerpo cuando solo estaba tumbado?

Aquella habitación y aquel ambiente no le resultaban conocidos y por unos instantes dudó si seguía soñando, pero una Mikasa más mayor a la de su recuerdo estaba sentada a su lado, adormilada, y le hizo rememorar todo de golpe. Como si la muchacha lo hubiese advertido, abrió los ojos de sopetón y lo miró con preocupación.

Mikasa hizo ademán de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a sí misma. Su voz era suave y dulce a la vez de fría, tal y como la recordaba, pero la imagen de la niña que tenía en su cabeza se había transformado en la de una esbelta y bella mujer, con los cabellos negros más cortos y la mirada de sus ojos oscuros más dura, que en aquel momento parecía a punto de consumirse en lágrimas.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para devanarse los sesos preguntándose por qué la chiquilla que un buen día desapareció sin previo aviso durante tantos años estaba ahí, ahora, en una situación como aquella. Era jodidamente surrealista, pero todavía tenía que atender a un par de cosas que lo perturbaban más.

—Mikasa… —La voz ronca se le atoró en la garganta —Qué… qué ha pasado con Armin…

Eren tosió lastimeramente y Mikasa lo arropó hasta más arriba con una mano en su pecho, con instinto maternal y el frunce de ceño más acentuado. No había cambiado en absoluto, y por primera vez, aquel gesto sobreprotector no pudo irritar a Eren.

—Ahora está con el comandante, tiene que hacerle algunas preguntas. Está bien, solo necesitaba dormir un poco. Ha pasado un día desde que llegasteis.

—¿Y… el capitán Levi?

El rostro de Mikasa se ensombreció imperceptiblemente por unos instantes. Consideraba que había cosas más importantes de las que hablar después de tanto tiempo.

—No puede caminar por el esguince, pero eso es lo único. —Esperó unos segundos a que Eren añadiera algo más, pero ya había notado que el aire le salía a trompicones y que no era un buen momento para andar de cháchara. Tenían muchos días por delante para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido. —Te traeré algo de comida.

Eren quiso agradecérselo pero Mikasa ya estaba saliendo por la puerta para cuando la voz le pudo salir.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien distinto volvió a entrar.

Tímido y delicado, indeciso, con los hombros encogidos y la mirada gacha.

A Eren comenzaron a escocerle los ojos. Los iris verdes ahora parecían de vidrio.

Sin decir nada y sin apenas mirarlo, Armin se apresuró hacia la cama y Eren abrió los brazos mordiéndose el labio para contener las lágrimas.

Se fundieron en un abrazo.

Urgente.

De los que dejan el hombro mojado, de los de bienvenida, de los que la respiración es pesada contra la nuca del otro, de los que rodean toda la espalda y los brazos tiemblan pero ejercen tanta fuerza como para recolocarse por dentro, largo y con anhelo. Armin no recordaba la espalda de Eren tan ancha y Eren pensó que volvería a dormir en un vertedero de Shiganshina para siempre si le dieran a elegir entre ello o que apartaran a Armin de nuevo de su vida.

Armin quería agradecerle y decirle que lo sentía, por haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello, por haberle puesto en peligro y por haberle hecho sentir tanta responsabilidad y peso encima, por cada golpe y por cada momento de estrés en aquel infierno. Por haber puesto sangre en sus manos mientras él solo había llorado.

Una revolución implica violencia, y solo conseguirían derribar a los líderes cortando desde la raíz. Porque nunca había sido partidario de la violencia para solucionar los problemas, fueran de mayor o menor calibre, pero pese a que el comandante Erwin no le había dado ninguna otra oportunidad ni alternativa, quería estar allí. Ya no solo porque el Gobierno lo persiguiera y aquel fuera el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar a partir de ahora; se lo debía a Eren y a todos ellos. _Quería_ debérselo.

Todavía estaba trastornado por el lecho de cadáveres y las paredes pintadas con su sangre que había visto en la fortaleza, y aún se le encogía el corazón hasta arrugársele cuando rememoraba cómo el hombre a quien le habían introducido como Levi había asesinado a sangre fría a las tres personas que habían compartido con él sus últimas horas en aquella tétrica sala de espera. Y entendía perfectamente su punto, pero también pensaba que había otros métodos mejores de solucionar las cosas. Por eso también quería ser parte de aquello.

De la Revolución.

Eren disimuló un sollozo, sin soltarlo. Armin cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo apretó más contra sí, aspirando su olor.

—Eres un cabezón y todavía no sabes enfrentarte a nadie para defenderme sin que te den una paliza. —Los dos se permitieron una carcajada triste. —Me he unido al ejército. Vengo de hablar con el comandante. Aunque ya sé que no tenía otra opción.

Realmente no hacía falta decirlo, pero Armin se lo dijo porque quería recordarle a Eren que iba a estar con él, que lo seguiría a cualquier lado y que aunque todavía le quedase mucho que aprender y mucho que cambiar, iba a esforzarse y a hacerlo bien para conseguir un lugar mejor para ellos y para todos los que les rodeaban.

Pasaron un rato charlando en el que a Armin se le escapó varias veces el llanto. Eren volvía a estar tumbado y Armin se sentaba en la silla que hasta hacía poco había ocupado Mikasa, que todavía no había vuelto. Los dos querían preguntarle muchas cosas. Armin no había podido terminar de creérselo cuando se encontró con ella el día anterior.

Eren le contó acerca de cómo llegó a la capital desde Stohess en apenas unas horas, de cómo mató a dos guardias del fuerte con el cuchillo con el que siempre cortaban el pan y luego lo molieron a palos para llevarlo hasta su celda. De cómo aquel tatuaje del halcón emprendiendo el vuelo desde su pecho los había salvado a los dos, pues si no llega a ser por él ambos hubieran acabado en aquella sala de espera sin haber conocido nunca al comandante del Ejército Revolucionario Erwin, la líder de escuadrón Hanji y el capitán Levi para que estos pudieran salvarlos.

Ese tal Levi… Había una decena de soldados protegiendo la puerta de la habitación donde tenían a Armin y sin embargo él solito se había bastado para cargarse a todos y cada uno de ellos recibiendo un único balazo que apenas le rozó. Y no solo eso, pues también se había encargado de que llegaran sanos y salvos hasta allí después de pasar toda la noche recorriendo angostos y lúgubres pasillos repletos de guardias, evitando que a ninguno de los dos les pasase nada.

¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano tuviese aquella clase de habilidad y fuerza?

Lo había pateado y humillado nada más conocerlo, era malhablado y daba miedo mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero gracias a él Armin estaba vivo. Ahora era su capitán oficialmente.

 _Estoy dentro de verdad. Soy un soldado._

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la misión y él seguía en la puta cama. Levi no iba a insistir y a hacerse el duro diciendo que tenía el tobillo bien y pegarse una carrera para demostrarlo aunque en realidad le estuviera doliendo como mil demonios, pero tampoco soportaba estar las veinticuatro horas del día sentado o dependiendo de una muleta o de Hanji o Erwin para darse un efímero paseo por el cuartel.

Sabía que habían armado una buena en la fortaleza de El Titán y que eso iba a repercutirles de alguna forma, y no podía permitirse quedarse al margen por una lesión menor al fin y al cabo.

Mentiría si dijese que el éxito del rescate del chiquillo rubio había estado planificado y asegurado desde el principio, porque habían tenido una suerte que aún no podía explicarse, pese a confiar plenamente en sus capacidades.

Chistó por reflejo. _Maldito mocoso,_ encima de airado le había causado buenos dolores de cabeza. Pero también mentiría si dijera que no se alegraba de que ambos muchachos estuvieran bien, pero no tenía tan claro que fueran a serles útiles en el Ejército Revolucionario.

Unos nudillos golpearon su puerta, sería Hanji que se habría dejado algo. No obstante, cuando le invitó a pasar, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, quien se materializó en aquella apagada y aburrida habitación fue Eren. Para ser sincero no le apetecía ninguna visita.

Levi se apresuró en abrocharse los botones de arriba de la camisa, ya que se la había puesto de mala manera hacía unos minutos cuando Hanji estuvo cambiándole los vendajes del costado herido por una bala que lo había rozado atravesando el chaleco y tratado algunas otras heridas y golpes del torso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te has recuperado del todo?

Eren tenía el pelo castaño peinado y brillante por primera vez, y la hinchazón de su rostro había desaparecido por completo, quedando tan solo rastros de moretones y algún que otro corte. A decir verdad tenía una cara bonita.

—Sí, lo más grave era el disparo en el hombro, pero estoy bien. Solo necesitaba descansar. —Levi no dijo nada y Eren se notaba algo nervioso, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos. —Venía a verlo a usted.

—Eso ya lo veo. —La media sonrisa burlona de Levi apenas era una inapreciable elevación de la comisura de los labios, enarcando una ceja y clavándole la mirada. —Si ya estás recuperado deberías ir a hablar con Erwin y no perder el tiempo conmigo. Tiene que hacer el reclutamiento oficial e incluirte en los registros. Aunque no te lo parezca conlleva bastante papeleo.

—Ya vino él a mi habitación durante estos días cuando estaba en cama —dijo Eren—. Lo de Armin también está solucionado. Hanji me ha dado hoy permiso para hacer vida normal, por eso en cuanto he podido he venido a… ver cómo está. —Tragó saliva, está vez sí mirándolo. —Y a darle las gracias.

—Lo primero de todo, no hace falta que me trates de _usted_ , estás para pelear y trabajar bien, y mientras me tengas respeto no tienes que andarte con remilgos. Por Dios, si no eres mucho más joven que yo. —Levi podía asegurar que el muchacho tenía más de veinte, pero estaba bastante convencido de que no más de veinticinco. Podía preguntárselo ahora mismo pero prefería no restarle demasiada seriedad a aquella conversación. Ya cotillearía en los registros del despacho de Erwin cuando pudiera andar por su maldita propia cuenta. —Y no tienes que agradecerme nada. En el momento en que Hanji y mi escuadrón salieron de aquí a rescatarte ya eráis de los nuestros.

De alguna manera Eren dedujo que aquella era la forma que tenía el capitán de ser amable. O al menos de intentarlo, sin perder su esencia, y agradeció interiormente el gesto.

Pese a su humilde respuesta, Eren no podía irse de allí sin más, e interesarse por su estado era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—No me ha respondido a lo otro. —Quiso rectificar a un "has"pero ya era tarde.

—No hay más de lo que ves. Solo es un esguince de mierda. Las peores heridas no son las físicas, ¿cómo está el otro mocoso? Parecía bastante tocado. — _Aunque no le culpo para nada._

—Me ha contado que el primer día fue el peor, pero yo lo pasé durmiendo. Llevará más que tres días para que lo asimile del todo, pero como le dije Armin es un tío listo; lo superará rápido.

—¿Y tú?

Se extendió una larga pausa. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa sedienta de venganza.

—Yo… quiero matar a El Titán.

La llama de la determinación y la pasión en sus enormes ojos verdes era desbordante. Levi jamás había visto algo así en ningún soldado en todos los años que llevaba en el Ejército Revolucionario. Era distinta a la de Erwin.

Había rencor, ira y rabia, pero también sentimiento de libertad.

Como el vuelo de un halcón con las alas completamente desplegadas.

* * *

 **Después de la tormenta viene la calma (aunque sea momentánea), y en el próximo capítulo ya hará su gloriosa aparición el resto del escuadrón 104 (Jean(LLLL), Connie, Marco, Reiner, etc).**

 **Dejadme vuestras reviews tan solo para decirme qué os está pareciendo, que no cuesta nada y a una servidora le hace muy feliz y le da mucha motivación :p**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 5! (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Después de una semana, Eren y Armin comenzaron a reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros por las noches en las habitaciones. Tenían su misma edad, año arriba año abajo, y fue Armin quien los conoció los primeros días de su estancia allí mientras Eren reposaba.

Connie era el chiquitujo de la cabeza rapada y los ojos ambarinos enormes, bastante bromista y aparentemente despreocupado. Eren al principio se preguntó cómo una persona así podía ser parte de algo de tanto renombre como el Ejército Revolucionario, aquel que derribaría los muros del país, pero pronto vio cómo durante los entrenamientos (en los que Eren aún no podía participar debido a sus lesiones) y varias reuniones su actitud se volvía serena como la que más. Realmente daba gusto estar con él.

El chico alto y tímido de cabello negro y pecas era Marco, y Eren lo encontraba tremendamente agradable y confiable. Dulce, amable y bondadoso, no había resultado difícil simpatizar con él. Era el tipo de persona que todo el mundo debería tener a su lado.

Sin embargo, Eren creyó que aquello se trataba de una broma de mal gusto cuando Armin le presentó a Jean (y lo peor es que era con quien mejor parecía llevarse Armin de los tres), que más que presentarse se dirigieron una mirada desdeñosa por ambas partes. Tenía una personalidad chocante y era exageradamente honesto, pues siempre decía lo que tenía en mente y por ello más de una vez en pocos días había tenido regañinas con Eren, siendo Marco quien siempre intentaba suavizar sus palabras y actos. No obstante, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera y lo negaran las veces que hiciera falta, se cayeron considerablemente bien tras unos días de convivencia, y eran bastante parecidos en varios aspectos.

También solían juntarse mucho con otros dos chicos que habían llegado al Ejército Revolucionario hacía cosa de pocos meses. El rubio grande y fuerte de la mandíbula cuadrada era Reiner, y el moreno alto y delgado de la nariz aguileña, Bertholdt. Eren los sintió muy cercanos desde el primer día, pues le inspiraban la seguridad y la confianza de dos hermanos mayores, y siempre les echaban una mano para cualquier cosa.

Además conocieron a algunas chicas con las que se llevaban bien sus nuevos amigos. Sasha era castaña cobriza y tenía una personalidad similar a la de Connie, pero más excéntrica y a veces parecía medio boba, aunque su rasgo más característico sin duda era ser una glotona nata. Christa era pequeña y de apariencia frágil, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, su cabellera larga y rubia y su piel blanca como la porcelana. Todos hablaban muy bien de ella y Reiner había confesado estar colado por ella, aunque Eren y Armin la habían notado algo distante desde que habían llegado, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿Y Mikasa? —preguntó Armin una de esas noches, sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Connie, Jean y Marco —¿Con quién se junta?

—¿Mikasa? –rió Connie.

—Son pocas las veces que la he oído hablar con alguien —dijo Marco—. Que la he oído hablar en general, más bien.

—Siempre está callada y sola desde que la conocemos —explicó esta vez Jean—. Parece que rehúye a todo el mundo, pero tampoco se la ve necesitada de compañía. Trabaja mejor por su cuenta. Deberías verla luchar; da casi más miedo que el capitán Levi.

—Y está buenísima.

—¡Connie!

—¿Estás celoso, Jean?

Armin y Marco se miraron, riendo suavemente ante la escena.

—Jean, que ya estás mayorcito para esas cosas –le picó Eren.

—Al menos yo no fui quien se empalmó cuando el capitán Levi le puso una pistola en la polla.

La calma se hizo pedazos por enésima vez desde que esos dos se conocían cuando Eren con el ceño arrugado agarró a Jean del cuello de la camisa desafiante, aunque era algo que ya se había convertido en una situación habitual. _¿Es que nadie piensa olvidarse de eso?_

—¿Te empalmaste cuando el capitán Levi te puso una pistola en la polla? –preguntó Armin inocentemente. Eren gruñó un " _no_ " y luego un " _nnsí_ " —Espera, ¿por qué el capitán Levi te puso una pistola en la polla?

Connie rió escandalosamente secundado por los otros dos y un Eren enfurruñado, y Armin se quedó sin respuesta.

—A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que os traéis vosotros dos con Mikasa? Llevo preguntándomelo desde el numerito que montó el día que rescataron a Eren —dijo Connie.

Eren y Armin sabían que en algún momento iba a llegar esa pregunta. Ni siquiera ellos mismos habían hablado todavía con ella acerca de todo aquel tema. Eren no sabía si estaba bien que lo contaran tan a la ligera, así que miró a Armin en busca de una solución. Ante la seriedad de los dos muchachos, los otros tres chicos borraron de su expresión cualquier rastro de sonrisa, cerciorándose de que aquello era un importante y delicado asunto.

Al final fue Armin el que empezó a hablar.

—Hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en Shiganshina, donde las casas no son más que chozas. Eren y yo no conocíamos a Mikasa más que de vista. Una noche en que Eren volvía de jugar conmigo, encontró la puerta de una choza abierta de donde venían los gritos de una niña. Muchos soldados del Gobierno hacían la patrulla borrachos, y dentro encontró a dos de ellos forcejeando para violar a la niña, que resultó ser Mikasa. Sus padres estaban muertos, habían sido apuñalados por intentar protegerla, así que Eren, para defender a Mikasa se las arregló para matar a uno de ellos con una navaja que llevaba siempre. El otro casi estrangula a Eren de no ser porque Mikasa al quedar libre lo pudo matar con el mismo puñal. —Connie, Marco y Jean miraron a Eren de reojo, que permanecía con los ojos clavados en el suelo y los hombros hundidos. Aquel a quien habían llamado enclenque cuando llegó había matado a un soldado con sus propias manos con tan solo nueve años. —Salieron inocentes de aquel incidente porque no hubo más testigos y el Gobierno los creyó cuando dijeron que fueron los padres de Mikasa quienes asesinaron a los soldados, resultando también heridos y muriendo después por la gravedad de las heridas. Así que la familia de Eren adoptó a Mikasa. Por esto le tiene tanto aprecio a Eren. Sentía que era la única familia que le quedaba, y ahora debe volver a sentirse así. Estábamos los tres juntos siempre.

—Pero entonces los padres de Armin murieron y mi madre también —continuó Eren con valor y sin andarse con los rodeos de Armin—. Así que nos quedamos en la calle. Solíamos dormir siempre en el mismo rincón del basurero. Una noche nos fuimos a dormir juntos, también como siempre. —Hizo una pausa en la que notó que la voz se le hacía más débil. —A la mañana siguiente despertamos y Mikasa no estaba, y ya no volvió.

Ninguno dijo nada. Connie se arrepentía de haber preguntado, y a Jean se le ocurrió meterse con Eren para reducir la tensión, pero estaba fuera de lugar y decidió dejarlo así. Eren sólo se miraba las puntas de los zapatos.

—Ah, pero no pongáis esas caras —sonrió Armin de una manera un tanto lastimera—, al fin y al cabo resulta que Mikasa está bien y por casualidades de la vida hemos podido reencontrarnos con ella después de tantos años. Ya no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. ¿Verdad, Eren?

Eren gruñó un " _ya_ ".

Un silencio incómodo invadió durante unos segundos la habitación.

—¡Bueno! Armin tiene razón —exclamó Marco con alegría forzada para romper el hielo—. Seguro que tenéis un montón de anécdotas divertidas que contar si os conocéis de toda la vida.

—Sí, eso —lo apoyó Jean—, que Eren aún no nos ha contado en qué momento se le ocurrió que tatuarse para que le confundieran con un criminal revolucionario era una gran idea. —Dio un empujón amistoso a Eren, quien respondió " _vete al infierno, Jean_ " pero sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

—¡Mira el mío! —Connie giró sobre sí mismo sentado en el suelo y quedó de espaldas a ellos para poder mostrarles el tatuaje que el pantalón ocultaba. —No me diréis que no es un sitio discreto. A menos que me baje los pantalones para cagar no se ve.

Eren y Armin intentaron aguantarse la risa mientras miraban fijamente el tatuaje de Connie. El trazo de un girasol. En el culo. En el carillo derecho del culo.

—Por qué será que no me extraña —acabó diciendo Eren, y cuando Jean estalló en carcajadas todos le siguieron. —¿Por qué una flor?

—En mi pueblo siempre hemos tenido extensos campos de girasoles —explicó entre risas pero con la nostalgia pintada en los ojos ámbar—. Me recuerda a mi pueblo, a mi familia.

—Estuvo a punto de tatuarse una patata para hacer la gracia. Por lo de Sasha, ya sabéis —se dirigió Jean a Armin y Eren, a los que ya les habían contado esa historia.

—¿Estás loco? No quiero tener una patata en mi culo para toda la vida.

Marco se remangó la camisa de un lado para mostrar un árbol que constituía una silueta circular, esta vez a color, bajo el brazo en el costado derecho. Más concretamente, un roble.

—Nunca he sido una persona valiente —dijo Marco con cierta vergüenza—. Pero el roble es uno de los árboles más robustos y monumentales que existen.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Jean, como única explicación éste se levantó la camiseta de algodón sin llegar a sacársela del todo para enseñarles la espalda. La cabeza de un lobo estaba tatuada debajo de su nuca, lo suficientemente baja como para que no asomara por el cuello de la camisa. Eren se rió burlonamente porque " _Qué ganas tenías de enseñar cacho_ ", y como era de esperar se empezaron a enzarzar como dos críos.

Cuando Jean movió un poco el brazo aún embutido en las mangas de la camiseta para pegarle un suave puñetazo a Eren en el hombro, Armin distinguió una palabra tatuada bajo la axila, en el mismo lugar que Marco, pero no atinó a leerla con claridad. No dijo nada porque o los demás no parecieron advertirlo o ya sabían que eso estaba ahí y no le dieron importancia, y Jean no lo enseñó como lo había hecho con el lobo. Quitó rápidamente la mirada.

—Pues, Armin, parece que vas a tener que tatuarte tú también –comentó Eren.

Armin se puso pálido. Seguramente una herida de bala doliese mil y una veces más que una aguja y lo más seguro es que eso fuera lo mínimo que pudiera pasarle siendo soldado del Ejército Revolucionario, pero si podía ahorrárselo mejor. Por no hablar de que la tinta podía resultar cancerígena. Y además (aunque ese lobo de Jean fuera muy bonito) le gustaba la propia piel blanca y lisa sin más ornamento que el de los lunares que la salpicaban.

—No creo que eso vaya conmigo…

—No seas gallina.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Armin —le socorrió Jean acallando a Eren—. No es lo normal, pero algunos no se tatúan. Tan solo es como una tradición, no es obligatorio.

—Sí, Bertholdt y Reiner tampoco tienen —dijo Connie—. Van de machotes pero yo creo que en verdad están un poco cagados. Ponen la excusa de que sólo llevan un par de meses y que se están pensando qué tatuarse, pero Bertholdt suda y pone una cara muy graciosa cuando hablamos del tema. Se rumorea que el capitán Levi tampoco tiene ninguno. O que lo tiene en un lugar muy, muy escondido que sólo ha logrado ver el comandante Erwin. Piensa sucio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Eren de bajar la vista.

—¿El capitán Levi y el comandante… están…?

—Bah, hay rumores para todos los gustos así que tampoco hagas mucho caso. —Connie hizo una breve pausa en que se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo. —Aunque el bombón de Christa está con el adefesio de Ymir, así que ya me espero cualquier cosa.

Armin y Eren se miraron. No les sonaba nadie de allí con ese nombre, pero Eren ya lo había escuchado en alguna otra ocasión de la boca de Hanji y durante su primer encontronazo con Jean.

—¿Quién es Ymir?

Entre los tres consiguieron contarles toda la historia. Que Christa es una renegada del Gobierno y que conoció a Ymir, una chica, allí, y que pese a permanecer junto a El Titán ésta ayudaba al Ejército Revolucionario en todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, siempre a espaldas de los suyos. La incluyeron también en que fue ella quien dio la voz de alarma de que Eren había sido capturado y confundido con un rebelde, ergo podría decirse que Eren, y por tanto Armin, estaban vivos gracias a su aviso y su colaboración una vez el escuadrón de Levi liderado por Hanji se adentró en el fuerte del Gobierno.

Fue entonces cuando Eren recordó que se había peleado en su celda con una tía que decía estar de su lado a pesar de vestir el uniforme del Ejército del Gobierno. Incluso la llamó zorra, y estaba bastante seguro de que, a juzgar porque no fue consciente de lo que ocurrió a partir de ahí hasta que ya estuvo en dominios del Ejército Revolucionario, había sido ella quien lo había sacado de la mazmorra jugándose el pellejo por él, cuando ni siquiera su vida era de su incumbencia.

—No era un adefesio —murmuró Eren, tal vez tratando de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque fuese objetando una cosa tan tonta—. ¿Está bien?

—Hanji dijo que estaba herida, pero que se recuperaría pronto —explicó Marco—. El mayor problema es que el Gobierno descubra que participó en el rescate. Aún no han podido contactar con ella, por eso Christa está tan preocupada.

Eren apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma, furioso consigo mismo. Había sido un inútil al fin y al cabo y otras personas habían salido perjudicadas a su causa. No quería que nadie más tuviera que luchar por él, quería hacerse más fuerte. Y si algo peor le había pasado a esa chica llamada Ymir (aunque fuese una perra del Gobierno) no quería imaginarse con qué cara volvería a poder mirar a Christa; ya se sentía lo suficientemente despreciable por haber estado conviviendo con ella aquellos días ignorando por lo que su compañera tenía que estar pasando por su culpa.

Armin sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pensando Eren. Podía entenderle, más que nada porque su amigo no se habría visto en esa situación de no ser por su estúpido descuido en aquel estúpido colegio y por su estúpida cobardía.

—Ya es un poco tarde —dijo Armin comenzando a levantarse. Eren lo imitó sin mirarlo—. Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Hasta mañana, chicos.

—Ah, claro. Hasta mañana.

Cuando abandonaron la habitación de sus compañeros, en el camino hacia su propio dormitorio Eren de pronto se quedó parado en el estrecho corredor.

—Creo que necesito despejarme un poco antes de irnos a la cama. ¿Te vienes fuera?

Por supuesto, _fuera_ en realidad no era _fuera_.

Apoyados en la baranda de la pequeña terraza del cuartel, Armin y Eren se preguntaron cuándo sería la próxima vez que podrían ver la luz del sol o ser mecidos por el fresco aire nocturno. Como miembros del Ejército Revolucionario que eran, tenían más derecho y ventajas que nadie en Ciudad Subterránea para salir de aquellos túneles de vez en cuando, en especial cuando se trataba de misiones o cualquier tipo de recado. Sin embargo, las salidas al exterior por parte del populacho estaban más restringidas y controladas y solo los que podían permitirse pagar ciertas tasas podían salir con más frecuencia. Eren y Armin se habían convertido en dos de las personas más buscadas del momento en toda la capital, y por tanto hasta que aquel incidente no fuese agua pasada para el Gobierno, Eren y Armin se temían que iban a tener que permanecer allí recluidos hasta entonces.

Y en realidad Eren lo entendía, y desde el principio imaginó que aquel era uno de los muchos sacrificios que implicaba ser un soldado de la Revolución, pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos desolador. Porque Ciudad Subterránea era un refugio seguro, pero mucha gente nacía y envejecía sin haber salido jamás de aquel techo que era como un cielo finito y siempre oscuro, y eso en sí ya era como un castigo, una prisión; entonces nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba a salvo de la tiranía de El Titán.

Eren y Armin miraron hacia arriba, imaginando que la Luna y las estrellas tan solo no se veían porque era una noche nublada; y así permanecieron en silencio hasta que alguien más irrumpió allí, también cogida por sorpresa al no esperarse encontrarse a nadie.

Mikasa, ataviada tan solo con un pantalón corto negro y un sujetador deportivo y bañada en sudor, detuvo su respiración (hasta el momento sofocada por el ejercicio) cuando se dio de bruces con Eren y Armin en esa terraza que, al menos a aquellas horas, nadie solía frecuentar. Todas las noches, cuando Mikasa terminaba de hacer su rutina de ejercicios salía allí afuera para estirar y airearse mínimamente al sentir la poca corriente que circulaba por las galerías de Ciudad Subterránea.

La piel de todo su cuerpo era todavía más blanca que la de su rostro, y Eren tragó saliva al cerciorarse de los definidos músculos de sus brazos, piernas y zona abdominal. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan ejercitada. Incluso se sintió algo receloso.

Pero pese a parecer tan fuerte, el paso vacilante que dio hacia detrás y el pánico reflejado en su rostro denotaron la fragilidad de una muñeca de porcelana. No se marchó, pero tampoco parecía segura de quedarse.

Mikasa se alegró muchísimo cuando se reencontró con un atónito Armin el día del rescate, incluso llegaron a abrazarse con emoción. También estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida cuando se enteró de que Eren era el nuevo miembro del Ejército Revolucionario y que se adentraría en el fuerte del Gobierno para salvar a Armin, y los primeros días durante su recuperación no le quitó el ojo de encima ni se despegó de él, al menos hasta que Eren ordenó en su cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido. A partir de ese momento, y a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho, el resto de la semana Mikasa procuró evitar a sus dos amigos de la infancia a toda costa, realmente sin saber bien por qué. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que se sentía débil y que tenía miedo en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Miedo al rechazo, a que estuvieran resentidos con ella por haberlos abandonado durante tantos años después de haberla dado todo.

Mikasa optó finalmente por marcharse a otro lado a realizar sus estiramientos.

—Mikasa. —La voz de Eren había sonado fuerte e intimidante. Con la misma decisión ardiente de antaño.

No sólo ella, pues los tres habían intentado esquivar aquella conversación por todos los medios durante toda la semana. Ya fuera miedo, vergüenza o incomodidad, sabían que había llegado el momento. Hacía apenas un rato Eren y Armin habían hablado de aquel tema con Jean y los demás siendo algo que llevaban años sin sacar a la luz, y los sentimientos estaban ya demasiado a flor de piel como para esperar más tiempo.

—Mikasa. —Armin tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, repitiendo el nombre de forma más suave y acariciante, como con miedo a abrir más la herida como lo dijese más alto. —Sabes que… tenemos que hablar.

Mikasa sólo no sabía cómo empezar, pero recordaba todo tan nítidamente como si hubiese pasado hacía pocos días.

Recordaba que, cuando la madre de Eren enfermó, comenzó a notar cómo alguien los vigilaba. Cuando finalmente Carla Jaeger acabó muriendo consumida por la enfermedad, la sensación de sentirse observada tomó los rostros de dos hombres demasiado bien vestidos como para vivir en los tugurios de Shiganshina. Si Eren y Armin también se dieron cuenta no dieron señales de ello, y por eso Mikasa, para no ser una molestia ni crear una innecesaria paranoia en un momento tan duro por el que los tres estaban pasando (en especial Eren), no dijo palabra.

Nunca antes los había visto, pero ahora paseaban por las calles, charlaban en la puerta de alguna choza o de alguna esquina, compraban el pan en la panadería donde ella y sus amigos se veían en la obligación de ir a mendigar hogazas quemadas del día anterior si no querían morir de hambre.

Una noche, tirados en el suelo de algún callejón para conciliar el sueño, Mikasa se despertó y se apartó pocos metros de donde dormían sus amigos, tal vez para hacer pis o vomitar por algún alimento en mal estado que habían cogido de la basura. Así, cuando estuvo considerablemente alejada de Eren y Armin, de repente ya tenía la cabeza dentro de una bolsa de tela y la habían agarrado de los brazos y las piernas y tapado la boca por encima de la bolsa para que no pudiera patalear ni gritar. En algún punto de la noche tuvo que quedarse dormida, agotada de resistirse mientras la transportaban.

La voz de Mikasa era monótona y sin emoción, pero cuando llegó a la siguiente parte tuvo que hacer una pausa para, quizá, pensar en cómo seguir contando aquello. Eren y Armin estaban expectantes y se esforzaban en no quedársela mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo para no incomodarla.

—Cuando desperté me explicaron que estábamos en un distrito al norte de la capital. Que sacarían mucho dinero si me vendían a un burdel al ser de las pocas personas con rasgos orientales que quedaban en el país. Y así lo hicieron. Al principio sentía como si me estuvieran violando; me forzaban y yo gritaba y suplicaba, y eso parecía gustarles más. Pero estuve allí tres o cuatro años y al final terminé por acostumbrarme. —Eren apretó los dedos en torno a la barandilla de madera hasta hacerse daño y clavarse alguna que otra astilla. La sangre le ardía en las venas, y no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando más. A su lado, casi podía escuchar el corazón de Armin latiendo con fuerza por encima del suyo. —A pesar de ello… quise… volver. —En este punto, la voz de Mikasa se quebró y sus palabras comenzaron a parecer sollozos. —Quería volver con vosotros. Pero no sabía cómo. No sabía si me perdonaríais. Si me veríais sucia, si no me querríais más…

 _Ya está_. Eren no quería oír una palabra más.

—Mikasa…

—Pero un día conseguí escaparme. Por supuesto tuve que matar al dueño del burdel, y los soldados del Gobierno comenzaron a buscarme por lo que había hecho. Me decidí a buscar trabajo pero casi todo el mundo me reconocía y me quería entregar. Sólo una persona me alabó por haber matado a aquel hombre y por haber escapado y sobrevivido hasta entonces, y ese alguien resultó ser uno de los altos mandos del cuartel del Ejército Revolucionario de aquella ciudad. Así que ingresé, y al poco tiempo me transfirieron a la élite de la capital, aquí. —El rostro impasible de Mikasa se hundió y dejó de mirarlos. Ya lo había superado, pero sin embargo se sentía desnuda de nuevo. —Este mundo está repleto de crueldad. Y sólo cuando me di cuenta de eso… dejé de temblar.

Pero sí temblaba, y los ojos le escocían.

Eren no la abrazó, nunca lo había hecho; pero sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo brillante y le colocó una mano en el hombro, apretando fuerte, protectoramente, con cariño, con un poco de " _me alegro de que estés aquí"_ y otro poco de _"menos mal que estás aquí. Que estás bien"._

Como aquella vez en Shiganshina cuando tenían nueve años.

—No vuelvas a pensar jamás que nos abandonaste. Ni que estás sucia. ¿Me oyes? No… —El sonrojo se profundizó— no me gusta.

Eren le pareció más bello que nunca. Más que cuando la salvó y la hizo su familia después de creer haberla perdido.

Y Mikasa se permitió derramar las lágrimas que no había derramado en todo aquel tiempo. Ni cuando la raptaron, ni cuando era una prostituta, ni cuando la persiguieron los soldados del Gobierno.

Así el subterráneo dejó de ser tan pequeño y agobiante. Parecía como si la vida volviera a comenzar para ella. Para ellos.

Eren no retiró la mano del hombro aún sudado de Mikasa, pero desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir o cómo consolarla, poniéndose todavía más colorado pero con una sensación de alivio tan grande que de pronto se sentía completamente vacío y lleno al mismo tiempo. Armin rió cantarinamente inundado de felicidad y también le colocó la palma de la mano en la espalda, contagiándose del llanto.

Mikasa, aquella niña que desapareció de un día para otro sin cómo ni por qué, había regresado.

* * *

 **Quizá habréis notado que el capítulo ha sido un poco más corto que los demás, pero al acabar de escribir lo de Mikasa pensé que era un buen final de capítulo y que si continuaba perdería cierta emoción, así que esto es lo que ha quedado. ¡Decidme en una review qué os ha parecido!**

 **P.D.: el cameo del Eruri era totalmente necesario (y p** **robablemente no sea el único ;))** **porque quien no shippee a Erwin y a Levi es que no se ha visto el mismo anime que yo (pese a que Ereri también sea otp). Algún día escribiré un Eruri...**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias de corazón a quien lo lea :) *tira muchos y sendos besos***


End file.
